Blood Bond
by Krystalisax
Summary: Plot: The Powerpuff Girls have now grown up and attending high school, beside occasional fights with some villains. One day, the Rowdyruff Boys came back. They seemed like normal teenagers…except with fangs.
1. Chapter 1

Plot: The Powerpuff Girls have now grown up and attending high school, beside occasional fights with some villains. One day, the Rowdyruff Boys came back. They seemed like normal teenagers…except with fangs.

 **AN: Hey guys, those who have subscribe to this story, you would have read this before but I am re-updating, unhappy with my previous work. However, I didn't wish to make you guys happy over nothing so I made it over like twice the length from the previous one. The story changes at the part where Brick responded to Blossom. So you can always read from there if you don't want to read the front part. Hope this update would be better and I will try to prevent these such of things from happening again. Once again, I am really sorry about this and hope you guys will be able to read this again with a positive mindset and enjoy it. Thank you. :)**

* * *

"Bubbles, hurry up. We will be late for school at this rate." Blossom looked up and talked to the ceiling, knowing that Bubbles would be able to hear it with her super hearing.

"Coming!" Bubbles' high pitched voice traveled throughout the house as the sound of her scrambling could be heard. Though she woke up the earliest, her dressing and make-up often took her a long time to get ready.

True enough, she ran down from the stairs. Giving professor a quick morning peck, she settled down on her seat. Professor smiled as he turned on the television. All of the girls were eating their breakfast that Blossom had prepared.

"Yesterday, there was a body found in drain of Townville. It has been confirmed that the corpse was Michelle Smith, 17 years old. The death reason was due to holes on her neck and both of her wrists, resulting in loss of blood. Her body was drained of blood. People seemed to think that it was the work of a vampire. However, the police refused that claim and insisted that it was made for us to believe such." The reporter elaborated as the screen showed pictures of the girl's wrists and neck that had two small holes on it.

However, there were no pictures of her corpse. Though, everyone knew Michelle Smith. She was the daughter of the girls' current principal and heard that she was a rebel at times. "What do you think? Do give us your opinion at this number." The section ended with a phone number, seeking for more information about the situation.

The television showed that time after all and the girls quickly forgot about the previous news as they were late for school.

"Do you believe that it was the work of a vampire?" Buttercup asked she opened the door to the car. Professor was driving them to school as none of them had gotten driving license yet though Buttercup and Blossom wanted the license.

"There must be some scientific answer to this. There is no way vampires existed. They only exist in stories to scare others." Blossom explained as she tightened her seat belt.

Bubbles bit her lips. "But Blossom, you saw those pictures, didn't you? Even if it was just a needle piercing through it, there is no way through those small holes, it would result in loss of blood." She had always been the timid one.

"What Bubbles said do make sense." Buttercup commented upon thinking about it carefully

"Surely, you don't believe in that right?" Blossom questioned, surprised that there would be people who would accept such an unscientific explanation.

Buttercup shrugged her shoulders. "I am just listing it as a possibility."

"Whatever, let's go. Thanks, professor!" Blossom called out when they reached their school. The three of them waved the professor goodbye before heading into the school.

"Safe!" Buttercup cheered when she saw that there were still people in the hallways. Blossom let out a sigh of relief while Bubbles cheered and high-five Buttercup.

"Can Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup Utonium come to the principal's office?" Their mini-celebration immediately stopped as the crowd stared at them.

The girls excused themselves from the crowd and headed for the principal's office. After so many years, people still constantly had their attention on the girls. It was understandable as the girls had continued fighting crimes, helping out with the police whenever it was necessary.

"Were we caught being late?" Buttercup suggested.

"We were hardly late. We still had 3 minutes to spare. By the way, I doubt being late would result in us being in the principal's office right now." Blossom reasoned, getting nods from Bubbles.

"I think she may have something to announce to us or something." Bubbles piped up, "maybe Blossom won a competition again?"

"I don't remember participating in any competitions recently, and if that was the case, she would only need to see me. What's the point of asking for the both of you?"

"Maybe we got some award from the police for helping to get some criminals?" Buttercup suggested.

"That would be given by the commissioner himself during a weekend." Blossom stated

"Everything is refuted by you Blossom." Buttercup deadpanned. "What do you think is the reason then?" She demanded.

"I have no idea. That's why I am finding it out now." Blossom knocked on the door to the office and heard a command for them to come in.

"Mrs Smith, you are looking for us?" She asked before looking up to see the red, swollen eyes on their principal. The three of them knew immediately that they had intruded in a private moment. Michelle was Mrs Smith's daughter after all. She would definitely be affected by this.

The mood was awkward when they entered the office. Blossom cleared her throat. "My condolences to you and your family, we might not have known Michelle well but I trust that she was a great girl." She said with sympathy.

Principal hurried to wipe off the tears. "It is fine. Sorry about this." The girls shook their heads, indicating that it was alright.

She quickly straightened her back and leaned forward on the table. "Today, there are three transfer students that would be attending this school. After much consideration, we have decided that the three of you would be the most… _appropriate_ to guide them in this school." Mrs Smith seemed to be slightly hesitant about it.

Blossom was curious. What kind of transfer students would need the three of them as mentor in this school? It would usually be passed on to some other members of the student council.

"I can see that Blossom's mind turning already." The principal smiled as she tried to act like her usual kind and cheerful self. However, it was really a bad act. The girls chose not to speak about it. "How should I put this? The transfer students are very… _special_. They are not like the usual students."

"If it is possible, I would like the three of you to follow them for a month or two and tell me if something was going on." She explained. This made Blossom even more curious. Who could it be?

A knock sounded into the room. "It seemed like they are already here. See for yourself. However, I hope you guys would not react badly." Mrs Smith warned as the three of them nodded, "Come in."

When the door opened, there were three very familiar figures. The figure on the right was a guy with spiked up raven hair. He was wearing a forest green shirt, along with a jean. Tall and masculine, his green eyes were focused on Buttercup. He gave a smirk at her.

The guy on the left was wearing a navy blue shirt, the same plain design as the guy who was wearing green and a simple jean. Different from the first guy, his hair was down and his blue eyes were staring at Bubbles. He showed a small smile to Bubbles.

Meanwhile, the guy standing in the middle, like his brothers, was dressed the same way except for the fact that his shirt was blood red. He wasn't wearing his trademark cap, only having hair down. He was staring at Blossom.

The three girls gulped as the six of them exchanged eye contact. It only took them a moment to recognize the guys in front of them. After all, they were once the main characters of the girls' nightmares. Buttercup was the first one to respond. "What the fuck are the three of you doing here?"

Butch raised up an eyebrow, looking terribly pleased by the fact that his counterpart still had that fiery temper. "Since when did your mouth become so filthy?" He smirked cockily.

"Scre-"

"Buttercup, Mrs Smith is here." Blossom spoke up, looking behind to look at the principal. Mrs Smith looked hesitant, like she was unsure if she was supposed to do anything. It was to be expected. Imagine being in a room with six superpower teenagers and they looked like they were able to have a fight.

Brick rolled his eyes. "It seemed like you haven't changed, still an eyesore."

"What was that supposed to mean?" Blossom narrowed her eyes, placing her hands on her hip.

"Exactly what it means." Brick gave her a challenging smirk, bending forward and closer towards Blossom's face.

"Brick," Boomer spoke up as he looked at his brother. Though Boomer looked relaxed and leaning on the door, his glaze seemed to be warning Brick of something. His look immediately made Brick keep quiet. Blossom took note of this exchange.

Brick seemed to have gotten the understanding of what his brother was saying as his posture straightened and was moving back.

"Let's do this. We won't bother with you girls so you don't bother us too." Brick stated as he crossed his arms.

Blossom scoffed, seemingly baffled by his proposal. "How do we know if you are not going to cause any trouble? We obviously can't trust your words."

"You don't have to know since it will be none of your business." Brick answered as he took a step back. "Guys, let's go."

The boys responded, moving towards the door. "It seemed like Buttercup, you have grown in all the correct places." Butch let out a suggestive whistle as he took a look at her body.

"You bastard!" She cursed, giving him a punch. However, it seemed like he was be able to stop it easily with his hands. Buttercup's eyes widened as she tried to retract back her fist. He was gripping on it tightly.

His eyes suddenly shifted from joking to a serious demeanor. Buttercup almost shuddered at the suddenly change of personality. "If you are looking for the Butch that lost to you a few years back, he doesn't exist anymore." Butch whispered; his husky voice seemed in making Buttercup shiver. Brick looked at his brother, worried for a moment.

"Bubbles, it is great to see you again." Boomer gave a smile that did not reach up to his eyes. The three of them reached for the door until Brick seemed to have remembered something

He went up towards the principal and snatched the documents that were on the table. "I trust that this is supposed to be given to us?" Their schedules and passes.

"Y-yes." Mrs Smith responded. "And also, regarding those guides, we don't need them. We won't cause trouble." He declared but paused for a while, "Or at least in this school." The girls who were previously listening to this exchanged stiffened immediately.

"Last but not least, I'm sorry about the loss of your daughter. It was an accident that one could not prevent. I'm really sorry." Brick said sincerely. Blossom was suspicious; could he have been the murderer?

"I-it's alright." Tears were welling up in the principal's eyes. With that, the boys went off.

The moment the door was closed, Buttercup protested, "What the fuck was that?"

"Blossom" Bubbles looked at their leader worriedly. The three of them understood the reason for Bubbles' worry. "I know."

"They seemed to have changed much." Blossom stated, looking at the door, remembering the encounter just moments.

Buttercup also looked at that door too. "Did you see how Brick spoke about that accident just now? They must be hiding something." Blossom nodded her head at her green sister's theory. "Not only that, Brick and Boomer's seemed to be slightly strange."

"We are going to find out their secrets right?" Bubbles questioned and other two nodded.

* * *

Blossom knocked on the door before opening it carefully.

Gaining the entire attention of her class, she entered and bowed down. "I'm sorry Mr Taylor. This won't happen again." She was late for her first lesson of the day. The teacher, a kind young man, smiled, "I know that you had to go to the principal's office so it is fine."

Blossom thanked the teacher for understanding and was about to go to her seat which was in one of the middle rows to find it taken by someone else. She paused, not understanding the situation. Did they have a seat change in the middle of the semester?

Mr Taylor seemed to have noticed her dilemma. "It is like this Blossom. There is a new student in our class and our classmates seemed to be a bit too shy to sit beside him so I made the choice of shifting your seat and hers as I thought that you will be able to communicate with the new student more properly."

It didn't take long for the brain out of her sisters to realize what was going on. She scanned the room to see the new student to find her red counterpart sitting at the back corner of the class. To put it bluntly, people were afraid of sitting with it and thus, sending her instead due to her superpowers and the fact that she would not die in his hands, not so fast at least.

"It is fine, Mr Taylor. Thank you for informing me." She quickly took her seat beside Brick.

Brick sensed her presence and even knew who she was but failed to acknowledge her. The class resumed as normal. Throughout the lesson, Blossom had been peeking at Brick to see his actions but he did not do anything but looked bored in the first few minutes. After that, his arm was on his forehead, forming a triangle shape. His eyes were closed.

As she was taking down notes, she started the conversation. There was no way Brick could really sleep in this new environment. His stiff body gave himself away. "I have discussed with my sisters about you three."

Brick heard it and smirked. "Oh really, do tell what have you three discussed?"

"We had come to the conclusion that you guys are hiding something, something major and we are definitely going to find out what is that."

"Good luck with that."

"That's all?" Blossom was slightly disappointed. She had expected him to have more of a response. When younger, he would often argue with her.

Brick seemed to notice it although his eyes were closed. "What the fuck were you expecting from me? Kindness?" His tone was harsh. "Nothing." Blossom shook her head. The opponent was Brick Jojo after all, her counterpart. She was wrong to even expect something from him.

The bell rang and Brick just stood up and left the classroom.

Talk about being rude.

* * *

To say Buttercup was surprised to see Butch in her AP Math class was an understatement, she was beyond shocked. However, after some logical thinking, if she could be in advanced math, he being her counterpart could do it easily too.

And again, after thinking for a bit more, she wasn't surprised that the seat beside him was empty. If she was a normal student, she would have avoided him too. But too bad, being the dare-devil Buttercup she was, she walked to the seat beside him and just sat down, not even asking if the seat was empty.

"Why are you back?" Buttercup questioned, cutting the chase. She was wanted to determine his motive as soon as possible, not wanting to place any civilians in danger. She looked at the bored guy next to her.

Tearing his eyes from the view outside the window, he looked at her. "Why? Missed me?" He smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself. You're not worth it." She scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay." He stated.

That was it.

Buttercup's eyes twitched.

"You are going to just accept it?" She demanded, standing up.

Butch just continued looking out of the window. "What did you expect from me? It is not like I am itching for a fight."

Butch was not looking for a fight? That was almost a miracle. Where was the past Butch that did everything he could get into a fight with her?

"What the heck?" She cursed, totally unfamiliar with the Butch in front of her.

Buttercup was more than stunned. That was because she knew and understood. The itch to fight, the restlessness if they were to just stay still, she knew it well and experience it first-handed. Their skin would crawl like millions of ants were on them if they were doing nothing. Their body would hold so much tension that they could not even get a good night sleep. The only way to deal with that horrible and torturous sensation was through fighting.

The extreme amount of adrenaline that pumped through their blood vigorously while they were fighting calmed them down. The crawling feelings disappeared the moment their fists or legs hit the opponent. Their bodies became fluid and easy to move around with while preparing for the next attack.

That's why Buttercup loved her superhero status; she could fight whenever there was an attack and no one would correct her about it.

Butch seemed to get a gist of what was she thinking about as he looked up to her and smirked. "I found a new way to handle with my frustration which is so much more amazing than fighting."

He was definitely showing off. That arrogance in her counterpart's face made Buttercup feel like punching him. He stood up, a head taller than Buttercup which had her annoyed. Curse him and his tall gene. He had to be over 180cm, she thought.

He bend down, his mouth to her eyes. "Try having sex. It helps. _A lot_." He whispered, making her ears turned red.

He made a face of thinking for a moment. "But if really no one wants you, I don't mind doing it with you." He added on after a thought of consideration. That gained him a kick in the shin.

"Fuck!" He cursed, losing his balance and his butt coming in contact with the seat hard wooden surface.

"Oh no, did that hurt you?" Buttercup said, putting on a false act of being concerned about him.

Butch rubbed the part where Buttercup had kicked, "Damn right it did!" He glared at her.

Buttercup crossed her arms again, trying to look as though she had authority. "Two words." She held up two fingers, waiting for Butch's response. When she got the sign to continue on from Butch, it was her turn to rub it into his face.

"You suck." She pulled out a middle finger before taking her bag and strutted out of the class, not even bothered that she was skipping class.

Guess some things about Butch did not change.

* * *

Unlike her sisters who had met the boys the very first period, Bubbles did not manage to meet Boomer until the period before her lunch period. The both of them shared Art lesson together. However, Bubbles was seated quite far away from Boomer.

Upset about the fact that she was unable to communicate with Boomer for that period, she just sulked and started doing the assignment that the teacher had given her; to draw their ideal type.

No one questioned the teacher's reasons for such a topic as they knew how she operated; giving random topics that she herself had only thought of a few hours or even minutes ago. The teacher had claimed that it was a form of art too and no one was ever brave enough to contradict with it.

As Bubbles got into the mood of working, she started on her work, her fingers moving as her brain commanded her. Her inspiration drew her along.

"Oh, great job Boomer!" She heard her teacher exclaimed, snapping Bubbles out of her trance.

"Class, come and take a look at this picture." She took Boomer's painting without much hesitation and looked at the class before displaying the picture.

It was still an uncompleted picture, with some shading and strokes undone. However, in that short 30 minutes, he was about to draw out a beautiful portrait of a lady, one with extremely long hair was not tied and big eyes. Bubbles thought that the last was beautiful and elegant but there was something about her, something that made Bubbles feel that she was very familiar.

Classmates' praises toward Boomer could be heard and Boomer just merely nodded in thanks for their words.

The answer came sooner than expected. "Does that look like Bubbles?" She heard one of her classmates asking. That question got everyone's attention as everyone turned to look at her.

It was then she realized why the lady in the picture looked so familiar.

It really looked like her, especially when she let her hair down.

Unconsciously, Bubbles touched her hair that was currently in a ponytail as she looked at her blue counterpart. Bubbles always tie up her hair whenever she was outside as she preferred it that way. It was only when she was at home, then she would leave her hair down.

Boomer's eyes were on her, cautious and guarded as if he had expected some kind of reaction from her. Before Bubbles could further decipher that gaze of hers, he turned away quickly.

Boomer went up to snatch up the painting from their art teacher. "Please refrain from touching my work the next time. I hate it especially when someone does that. Even if you are a teacher, that gives you no right to _steal_ from a student." He glared at her.

"Steal? Isn't that a bit too much? She just held it for a while to show us." One of the male classmates spoke up for the teacher.

Boomer stuffed his things into his bag and slung it on his shoulder. "Taking things without permission _is_ stealing."

With his obvious anger, he just went out of the classroom. The male classmate scoffed, "He was just embarrassed cause he was caught drawing Bubbles."

That seemed to have done the trick to snap Bubbles out of her daze. She ran out of the classroom to see Boomer's back.

"Boomer!" She called out. He stopped his footsteps but did not turned back.

Bubbles was unsure about how to approach him. After all, she had not seen him for about ten years. The Boomer in front of her was unfamiliar, someone that she had not meet for ten years. Ten years was more than sufficient time for one to change.

"Is that girl me?" Bubbles wanted to hit herself for not be able to phrase her words properly. She had lots of questions for Boomer; why did he leave without telling her? Why did he change so drastically now that he was back? These thoughts can't stop invading her mind.

Boomer turned back to look at her, seeming annoyed about her question. "Don't regard yourself as someone so important." He scowled.

Hurt. That was what she felt when Boomer said those words to her with that emotionless tone.

"What happened to you Boomer?" She whispered, looking at him. He heard her. She knew he definitely did. Not hearing Boomer answered made her more frustrated, "We became friends didn't we? We became good friends that promise to be friends forever. Why did you leave not long after that promise was made?"

Bubbles could clearly remember what was happened. It wasn't long after the boys were defeated with a kiss and never appeared in front of the girls. She, by chance met Boomer.

Her initial response was to fight the person that was deemed evil by the town but he was hurt at that point of time. Although he shouldn't be able to get any injuries that was unable to heal, he did. That day, he was drenched in blood and was staggering. He wanted help and approached the first person that passed by that dark alley which happened to be Bubbles.

Bubbles, being the kind-hearted person she was immediately tended to him and checked on him. By then, he was already ninety-percent unconscious.

She took him to a nearby treehouse that the professor had built for them to play, she tended to his injuries. After a few hours, with the chemical X that was in Boomer's body, he was already healed and up soon.

When he woke up, he was on guard at first but soon realized that it was Bubbles who helped him. He thanked her profusely and they became on truce and even friends.

Bubbles kept the fact that she knew that the Rowdy Ruff Boys still existed from her sisters while Boomer kept the fact that he was in contact with Bubbles from his brothers. The both of them became close friends that enjoyed each other's company.

However, not even after a week they became friends, Boomer was gone.

He never came back to the treehouse where they met up, neither did Bubbles ever got to see him again.

Well, until now.

"I have no obligation to reply to you at all." It took a few moments for Boomer to reply. He seemed to be hesitant, unsure about his direction or approach but that hesitation was gone in a few seconds, like it didn't exist.

"Boomer-"

"Like I said before, it was nice meeting you again Bubbles. Nothing else." He cut her off, his hold on the strap of his bag getting tighter. He took a breath and used a tone of voice like he was pacifying a sullen child. "We might have been friends for that short few days. But right now, we are nothing more than just acquaintances." He looked at Bubbles as if he wanted her to understand his stand, something that she had never expected to see from Boomer, the always quiet yet kind Boomer.

Bubbles wanted to retort to that statement but as she opened her mouth, the bell rang, students from different class in the corridor came flooding and Boomer gave Bubbles one last nod of the head like he was greeting her, turned his back to her and walked away.

* * *

To say that Blossom was pissed was an understatement, she was busy stabbing her food to relieve her stress. She knew that she was making a mess near her but she won't care less in her current state.

"You cannot believe what he said! Like I would even expect anything from him!" Blossom was nearly screaming, gaining the looks from the nearby tables. They were used to the attention after all. Buttercup sighed while Bubbles was in a daze.

"Chill Blossom, it is not like we don't know how Brick is like. He is always rude." Blossom opened her mouth to complain more but was interrupted by her green sister, "Take a look at Bubbles." She nudged her head to the blue sister.

"What's wrong with her?" Blossom asked, noticing the fact that her chirpy sister was being unusually quiet.

Buttercup sighed, "I heard from one of the soccer guys that I always play with that she shared Art classes with Boomer."

Blossom nodded, not really understand what was going on. Buttercup continued on, "There was an interesting incident that happened in there." Blossom widened her eyes.

"Their topic was to draw their ideal type and apparently, Boomer drew her." She pointed to the sister that was busy having her head in the clouds.

Blossom let out a loud shout but Buttercup was faster in covering her mouth, placing her index finger on her lips, signaling for her to keep quiet.

"Anyways, Boomer was damn pissed in the fact that his painting was shown to the class and snatched it back, claiming that the teacher stole his painting. Then, after he stormed out of the classroom, Bubbles went out too."

Blossom scoffed at that, "Stole?" She questioned the word of choice. "They are the ones to talk. I wonder whose favorite hobby in the past was to rob a bank? Bet they are still doing that now." She rolled her eyes.

"That would be us." A low deep voice could be heard behind her. Buttercup narrowed her eyes while Bubbles got out of her state.

Looking at her sisters' reactions, she knew the owner of the voice without even turning back. However, she still turned back to see the Jojo brothers. Brick's eyebrows were raised while Boomer was looking at everywhere but Bubbles and Butch meanwhile was taking off his headphones, sliding it back to his neck.

The canteen turned quiet when they saw the current scene. No one wanted to anger the six superpower teens and was interested in their conversation.

"Oh, I thought we were getting lunch Brick." Butch commented, having not paid attention just now.

"We were, until someone decided to indirectly insult us." Brick stuffed his hands in his jeans.

Boomer did not seem pleased at all. "Let's just get lunch and get out, can't we?"

"She just insulted us." Brick repeated.

"Leave it." Boomer hissed, looking like he didn't want to stay near them more than necessary.

"Did I even say anything wrong?" Blossom questioned, crossing her arms.

Brick smirked. "Of course not. Who dares to ever anger the leader of the famous Powerpuff Girls? Everything she ever does is correct." It sounded sarcastic even to other people much less Blossom.

"I am here merely to add on. Not only robbing a bank, we like to terrorize people and plot to dominate the whole Townville." Brick was nonchalant. "But definitely, there was the famous Powerpuff Girls, girls who beat us openly such that we always leave in anger."

Blossom didn't know what was going on. Was he openly declaring the humiliation that he had suffered previously? Why?

"I won't deny that it is false but judging people according to their past is extremely rude don't you think?" He questioned in his obvious anger.

"Oh, but who actually dares to correct you? After all, you are the famous Powerpuff Girl's leader. The one who calls the shot and decided whether people get to be saved or not." Brick growled.

Butch was on guard. For what, Buttercup couldn't understand. Though he still looked casual to others, she could see the way his shoulders stiffened as he looked at his red brother, as if he was ready to tackle him or something. She turned to look at Boomer and it was the same too. His leg was closer towards Brick now, looking prepared to trip him.

Blossom was taken aback by his words; it was very obvious even to Bubbles who usually did not notice these things. It was gone in a flash, Blossom turned furious.

"I have never once chosen to not to save anyone!" She hissed.

Brick laughed darkly. "Are you sure about that or should I remind you about what happened ten years ago?" Butch, Boomer and Blossom immediately froze at that.

Before Buttercup could do anything to stop her red sister, a loud slap reverberated in the canteen.

Brick's hair covered his face. "Wrong move Blossy. Totally wrong." He growled as he pulled her arm and inched his face close to hers. "You will regret this."

"Just like how you chose to run away and make our lives turn into a living nightmare, I will make yours the same."

Buttercup and Bubbles stood up to make an attack but that moment, Brick let go of her hand.

"Let's go." He told his brothers who relaxed. Brick himself walked towards the door.

Butch was about to follow but he suddenly remembered something and cried out. "What about our lunch?"

"You won't die not eating." Boomer laughed, the former's chest. "I got some chocolates in my bag. If we don't follow Red now, he will go berserk." His fingers drew circles at the side of his head.

* * *

"Fuck." Brick cursed as he covered part of his face with his hand.

"I knew it." Boomer's voice could be heard all the sudden. "Despite that crazy show that you put up on just now, you are sure weak now." Butch laughed.

Brick looked up to see the both of his brothers present in the empty classroom that was in. He removed his hand, leaning back on the wall. "Shut it." Brick rolled his eyes.

Boomer's smile disappeared suddenly, turning serious. "This is why I told you that it was a bad idea Brick!" Boomer raised an eyebrow, showing off the fact that he was correct finally.

"I'm fine." Brick insisted. "Fine? Your eyes are glowing red." Boomer pointed out, annoyed by his brother's stubborn actions. Brick had a frustrated sound and raised his hands once again to cover the eyes before putting it down, realizing that it was stupid. After all, all three of them knew the reason for Brick's glowing eyes. It was because of his stupid actions.

Pressing the bridge of his nose, he continued on. "This is precisely why I didn't want us to come back. You know that this is dangerous, the closer we get to the girls, the more dangerous it will be more for them and us." Brick kept quiet, looking at the ground.

"Boomer, stop it." Butch spoke up. "None of us would want to come back if we could. If it wasn't for that stupid mission that we have, none of us would be here even."

"I understand that this is because of the mission. But still, don't you think enrolling in the girls' school might be bad?" The blue ruff argued, sighing. He didn't know if he should resign to this fate or something.

"There is only _one_ high school in this small town. There are no other options." Butch deadpanned at his younger brother.

Boomer rolled his eyes but kept quiet, knowing that Butch was right. "But seriously Red, you overdid it just now. I thought you were going to attack her." Butch brought up the topic.

Brick sighed, ruffling his hair. "I didn't expect that to happen. When I talked to her, I realized that I made a mistake—I shouldn't have even approached her in the first place over that silly thing that she had said."

"I wanted to make up for my mistake by reminding myself of her bad qualities but then, I remembered that incident. I was originally annoyed but when I thought of that matter, I just went crazy you know." He explained. The other two nodded, perfectly understand what he was talking about.

"Anyways, my decision remains. We have to continue to study at this high school. It will bring us closer to our mission. Just stay away from the girls. Once we finish this cursed thing, we will return home. Father is expecting us to deal this problem after all."

The both of them nodded.

"Do you think the urge will consume us?" Boomer questioned after a moment of peace.

"Truthfully, I don't know. I really don't." Brick shrugged his shoulders. This was his first time dealing with this after all. "I know it is torturing you guys so let's get it done soon so that we go back quickly." Brick said calmly, despite the fact that it happened to him just now.

The bell rang and Brick, being the studious guy he was, reached for the doorknob but was stopped by Butch.

"I don't mind the fact that you want to go out with your glowing eyes but I am sure that you mind." This got Brick laughter from the both brothers.

"Shut it. I didn't ask for this." He rolled his eyes.

Boomer reached for his bag and took out some chocolates. "Since we didn't get to eat lunch, let's eat these chocolates. Also, while waiting for Brick's eyes to stop." Boomer laughed.

Butch quickly opened the chocolate bar and bit on it. "Boomer, you are a lifesaver." He groaned. "I was really hungry but someone had to go and cause trouble." He took a peek at Brick.

"I'm sorry. Is that fine enough for you?" He rolled his eyes. Butch can really go on and on if he didn't get what he wanted.

"You owe me one."

Once again, Brick rolled his eyes at that.

I'm back with a new story! Hope you guys enjoyed it~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Blossom didn't expect to see one of the boys so fast straight after the incident in the canteen. However, she was thankful that it wasn't Brick but rather Boomer.

It took her a bit of effort to get out of her sisters' questioning but was saved by the bell. Since they knew how much Blossom prioritized her studying, they let her off this time. With that, she just ran to her next class, which was the literature class. Despite having the choice to learn Old English, she cannot deny that it was a challenging class for her, considering how much possibilities there was in each of words, the hidden meaning, and the usage of it.

Imagine her surprise when she saw the blue ruff entering her class.

What was more surprising was that the blue ruff to sit beside her, her who he had never talked much too. Thinking back, she never had much interaction with the rest of the ruff except for Brick since each of them had their own hands full of their own counterpart.

Boomer seemed to notice her questioning stare. "I don't like sitting beside someone who talks too much." He stated, explaining himself beforehand as if to prevent any accusation.

She could kind of understand. The boys were new and perfectly good-looking; it was undeniable that they were getting popular in school due to that. Not to mention, the mysterious and dark aura that they had. Truly, they were the bad boys type that most girls would like.

Thinking back, she scanned the blue brother. His blonde locks were let down neatly, with his blue eyes clear for others to see. Over the years, his facial features had sharpened. Brick was slightly different, he had the same features, only that his hair was placed up and with his hat. Butch was similar, he had cut off the old ponytail to have a short haircut. His long fringe was much more shortened though it still occasionally covered his right eye.

Blossom looked at the Boomer, slightly torn between listening to classes or interrogating her seatmate. With much hesitation and reluctant, she picked the latter. She could always catch up with her studies, but there was only this one time that Boomer was willing to sit beside her.

"Look, I am hoping to have a perfectly fine conversation with you, one without argument or fighting." She started before she could convince herself that it was a bad idea. "What do you think?"

Boomer rose an eyebrow. "That isn't hard." He leaned his chin on his palm. "I know you have tons of question. Just spit it out. I will try my best to answer." Boomer, truthfully see no harm in telling her some things, was casual. They were actually planning to be a good citizen this time round while they were in school, so he doesn't see a point of getting secretive.

Blossom was surprised the second time in this period. She was not expecting for him to be so open about it. In their previous encounterz]s, Boomer seemed to be always the one that was preventing his brothers from saying anything or do anything. What could it be that made Boomer so comfortable with sharing now?

Shaking her head to get rid of her thoughts, she focused on Boomer. "You don't have a problem with me?" She whispered, careful about getting caught from the teacher.

"Why do I need to have a problem with you? That's Brick's role." He was adamant about not whispering. With the constant peeking that her petite female professor was looking, Blossom had a feeling that the teacher refuse to call on them from fear of the blue ruff.

"So your role is to have a problem with Bubbles?"

"Thank you for noticing, Captain Obvious." Blossom resisted the urge of punching him. It would be bad for her to go back against her own words.

She thought of her next question carefully. "What is your motive in coming back?" She questioned, getting back to the main topic.

Boomer ruffled his hair. "Why do you girls keep asking this question? Didn't we clarify back in the principal's office?" He knew that Blossom was still suspicious of them. Of course she would be, the brains of the Powerpuff Girls wouldn't let her guard down so easily unless she got an acceptable answer. "We came back to do something."

"Which is?" She pressed further.

Boomer smirked darkly. "To kill whoever did that to us ten years ago."

Blossom froze at the sight of such a Boomer. He was always the nice and innocent one out of the ruffs. For him to be like this, something must have happened. Before she could process anymore, Boomer was back to the normal him as though Boomer noticed her fear. His normal demeanor was back in place.

"I scared you, didn't I?" He laughed. "Don't worry, it was a joke." He shrugged it off casually.

Noticing that Blossom was not replying, still frozen. Boomer continued.

"Well, you see, we just missed Townville and wanted to come back to study here, I guess. I mean we are still young and wanted to do reckless things so here we are, studying here without anything prepared." He explained, looking at the words on the whiteboard.

"What happened to the three of you ten year ago?" Blossom focused on that incident instead. It must be the crucial key that caused the ruffs to be the ruffs they were today and their weird actions. Blossom can't let it go. She had to find out.

Boomer sighed. "Like I said, I just joking around. Don't think so much about it. You can't take a joke, can't you?

However, Blossom had this gut feeling that the former reason was their true motive, instead of them wanting to study here.

"You said that you will do your best to answer me." She accused, looking at Boomer. At this point of time, Blossom no longer cared that she was in a classroom, or that she had to learn something from this class or if there were any upcoming assignments. She _needed_ to find out.

It took a while for Boomer to answer, as though he was weighing his options as to whether he should reply to her truthfully or not.

"You mean when you saw us?" Boomer was casual, to an extent that it was scary he could talk about it so casually.

Blossom didn't reply. She knew that Boomer knew what she was talking about.

"Forgot about that image. That's the last thing Brick want you to remember him by." He shrugged that off.

"Brick?" Why was he brought up in this conversation? Her mind was going in overload, trying to piece up the puzzles. The ruffs were always giving her more pieces but there was never a connection between any of them pieces. _Yet._ Blossom will make sure of that.

"Yes, Brick, my oldest brother and your counterpart." He answered in an obvious tone that made Blossom really annoyed. She herself knew those facts as well.

Calming herself down, Blossom collected her thoughts. "You didn't answer my question."

"I told you I'll try my best. However, if it is getting too personal, I can't reveal much."

Blossom wanted to argue. She contained herself. The last thing she wanted was to let this chance to slip off.

"What's the deal about Brick then?"

Boomer smirked once again. Only this time, it was more of a playful smirk. "Getting interested in my oldest brother, aren't you?'

Blossom fought the rising heat in her cheeks as she tried to act natural.

"Who is interested in that jerk?" She just wanted to hope to find out more through another direction. That's it, definitely it.

Boomer shrugged his shoulders. "Lots. He was one of the popular guys in the past where we used to live in."

"Where did you guys used to stay?"

"A few hours away from North of Townville, it is not a widely-known place, you wouldn't know even if I told you. We ran away that time and ended up there somehow."

Blossom scoffed. "I guess you are not going to answer my question upfront, huh?" Boomer had been avoiding answering her questions upfront for the past few minutes.

"Guess I got caught." He gave a mischievous smile.

Blossom frowned. It felt as though Boomer had brought her to the entrance of Heaven when he agreed to answer but pulled her down when she realized he was just fooling around with her.

"If only you showed this side of you to Bubbles." She muttered to get back at him. This time, it was Boomer's time to pause.

"Now, this is too personal."

Blossom reflected. If only someone told her that, she might hit that person.

"I apologize for that."

"Forget about it. Just don't ever talk about this again."

With that, Boomer proceed to lay his arm on the table to sleep, stopping the conversation effectively. Blossom, fully aware that it would be hard to get anymore replies from the blue brother, decided to focus in class instead.

* * *

"Morning Professor." Bubble greeted cheerfully in the morning as the Utonium household did their regular morning routine. Professor Utonium greeted back Bubbles while Blossom set their breakfast down. Buttercup came down from the steps and greeted Professor.

"So how have your findings of the boys been?" Professor asked as he kept his newspapers to have a good breakfast with the girls.

It had been a few days since the transfer of the boys into their school. The girls had kept their guard towards the guys and watched for any suspicious movement. However, they had come up with nothing. Not to mention, like what the boys they themselves had said—to stay away from the girls—was true as the two groups barely had any interaction other than some similar classes.

The girls shook their head. "They are acting like normal guys. " Buttercup exclaimed as though she was complaining about that. "Like Butch got himself a girlfriend is anything normal.'

"Isn't that good?" Professor was confused. The boys were not making any troubles and being a normal student. What was there for the girls to be complaining about?

Blossom shook her head. "Professor, they are _too_ normal that it is weird. They returned after missing for ten years. Why did they come back? Where have they been during those ten years? It had been really weird." Blossom sighed, there was too many questions left unanswered and too many missing pieces to fill in the puzzles.

Not to mention, Boomer's answer had been worrying Blossom.

" _To kill whoever did that to us ten years ago."_

Was there really going to be a cold-blood murder here in Townsville?

For days, she thought of sharing it to her sisters. However, with the personality of Buttercup, she will definitely go up to them and start a fight with the boys. The boys might because of that, stop their plans.

Meanwhile, Bubbles would act on her own and approach Boomer to ask if that was true. Blossom knew that there must be something between the two of the blue counterparts from the way the both of them acted, Bubbles distracted by Boomers at times and Boomer avoiding Bubbles. Blossom had planned to figure what was happening secretly. She didn't want the boys to be more secretive than they were now.

Blossom bit her lips. It was only when Professor knocked on the table in front of her then did she snap out of her thoughts. "Blossom, you okay?"

Blossom hurriedly nodded her head. "Of course, just thinking about things."

Professor stared at his oldest daughter, having a vague idea of what she was thinking about. "Blossom, why not relax and stop looking at them with prejudice? Perhaps they really returned back just to attend high school and experience the life here."

The three girls looked at themselves, considering whether if that possibility was even possible, before nodding. Professor hardly goes wrong in his words.

With the girls' acknowledgement, Professor cheerfully turned on the television, treating as though the topic was done.

"Breaking News." A newscaster spoke on his desk. "Today, at 4:57am a young woman's body was found dead in a dark alley. With the fast work of the police, it was identified that she is Taylor Ricard, 18 this year. She was originally claimed to be missing since the 2 weeks ago but her body was only found now. Forensics team claimed that she was only dead for a few hours. Reason of death is same as Michelle Smith, drained of blood due to two thin holes on the side of her neck and another one on her wrist. This marks the third death in a week. Could this show a series of murders in Townville?"

This caught the attention of the girls.

"We should really catch this psycho killer sooner or later. Recently, none of the girls like to go home alone at night." Buttercup commented, taking a bite from her breakfast.

Professor looked at her. "None of you will be chasing down this murderer. Understand me?" He ordered, which made the girls paused for a moment. Professor had never said anything about them fighting crimes and more than often supported them even with all his best.

"Buttercup, I want you to come back home earlier too and be careful when it is dark." Buttercup looked at the Professor as though he had said something weird.

"Professor, I can handle that murderer if anything happens." Buttercup exclaimed. In case Professor had forgotten, his daughters were born with supernatural abilities. "I have abilities for this reason. To protect Townville."

"I didn't mean to create you three with abilities too." Professor stated. Buttercup looked like she was about to protest with that statement.

"I'm sorry, Buttercup but it is just that I get a feeling that this is not normal. I don't want anything to happen to the three of you, you understand me?" Professor pleaded.

"Got it, Professor, we will come back early these days. Don't worry too much about it." Being the natural oldest sister she was, she promised Professor to which Professor relaxed his shoulders.

He turned to look at the green puff. "Buttercup, I am serious. Each and all of you, I want you to be back home before 10pm from now on." He ordered. Buttercup looked reluctant but nevertheless agreed while Bubbles and Blossom nodded. Usually, Professor's intuitions were correct.

* * *

"I just don't get why Professor was being that strict." Buttercup complained, "I can easily take out the preparator if I wanted to." To demonstrate that, she punched her hands out.

Blossom nodded her head. "I am pretty sure that Professor just wanted to make sure that we are safe. This time, you have to agree that it was pretty weird. In a week, 3 girls were killed. No one knew what happened to them except that they died from lack of sufficient blood. However, those twin pair of holes in their body were the only visible injury but it was incapable of making them lose blood. So, what just happened? Also, there was no witness, no evidence or whatsoever." Blossom listed.

This kind of method was unfamiliar to the girls. In Townville, most of the criminals were open and would never do such complex method of killing. Furthermore, as the years went pass, some criminals had retired except for occasion reoccurrence with new weapons that the girls would take care of easily. Just who would do such a thing to disturb the peace in Townville?

"It is really a mysterious case. Who will do such a horrible thing?" Bubbles looked down in sorrow. The victims were similar age with the girls and attend this high school too. In fact, any girls in this school were potential victims for the next crime.

Buttercup clenched her fist. "Whoever it is, I will definitely catch him or her and make her pay for the innocent lives that was taken." She punched the air forward only to have it caught.

With a tug on her wrist, she stumbled forward to lean on a muscular chest which had her flushed.

"If I knew you wanted me that much, I would have offered myself to you gladly." The guy chuckled. Buttercup recognized the voice immediately and pushed away the guy.

"Like heck I will." She growled.

Standing in front of the three of the girls, were their counterpart. Brick was casually looking at his phone, Boomer was focused on the back of Butch and Butch was smirking. Blossom was busy analyzing the boys, Bubbles was focused on Boomer and while the presence of her counterpart annoyed Buttercup.

In the first week, the boys were considered as well-behaved. Except for occasional classes of misbehavior such as truancy and bad attitude, they had attended their classes and was acting like actual students.

Also, the girls were meeting their counterparts with increasing frequency. However, it had been nothing more but the usual.

Brick and Blossom was still engaging in a debate and see whether would get infuriated more by the end of their conversation. By far, it had been Brick that was winning most of their arguments and leaving Blossom so mad that her sisters had to suffer her ranting about her red-eyed counterpart. That victorious smirk that he always used whenever he won the debate was hunting Blossom.

Bubbles and Boomer were still the same. Boomer was doing the best that he could at avoiding the blonde girl that had been trying to make conversations with him. It didn't help that they shared the same interests which meant that he would meet her more in the common subjects that they had which was quite a fair bit.

Butch was still annoying Buttercup with his way of speaking and the only one that actually look forward to meeting the puff. Though he seemed to adopt playful personality when he was around Buttercup, Buttercup knew that he was different from the previous Butch but that didn't stop her from getting angry at his flirty ways and provoking him to a fight.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Buttercup glared at the green ruff in front of her.

Butch raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me, you are the one who knocked into me. Shouldn't you say sorry for that?" He teased.

"You were the one who tugged me first." She protested indignantly.

"After nearly getting hit by your punch. It was an act of self-defense." He refuted.

"As if you need to protect yourself, you heal faster than normal humans." She pointed out. The Chemical X in their body was fully capable of that. Although they did heal faster, it was just slightly faster than humans.

"That does mean it does not hurt." Butch narrowed his eyes.

Buttercup crossed her arms. "I wasn't even using my strength in that punch." She noticed the fact that Butch had really grew a lot, since she was now one head shorter or even more than Butch. "What's about you then? You suddenly came out of nowhere with your brother then start pulling random girl's wrist?"

"How was I supposed to—"

"Butch, let's go to class." Brick ordered, not even looking up from his phone as he was reading something intently. This caught Blossom's attention, what could distract Brick that much?

Looking back at the three of them, Blossom noticed that the boys looked tired, as though they had not gotten any sleep for the past few days. It was clearly shown in their dark eye circles. What were they doing at night?

Butch nodded to his older brother's words. "Let's continue this conversation later Butters." He winked as he turned back with his brothers to go somewhere else. Buttercup looked offended by that nickname.

"Don't you think it is rude to leave in a middle of a conversation and even more rude to interrupt a conversation?" Blossom couldn't stop herself from saying.

They looked back. "If Buttercup isn't even saying anything, why are you cutting in then? Isn't that even more impolite to impose your opinion on others?" Brick retorted.

Blossom opened her mouth to rebut but no words came out.

Brick smirked, making Blossom to want to punch him.

* * *

"Did you hear what were they talking about just now?" Brick asked. He looked perfectly calm but his voice held a tint of anxiousness.

Butch and Boomer nodded "Yeah, the murder cases." Boomer replied.

"Argh, I knew that the girls won't ignore this. First time was an accident but now that there are three victims now, the girls will definitely investigate it." Brick growled, as he glared at the newspaper article that he just saw. He had no idea what the third victim had happened until the girls were talking about it. "Them and their stupid superhero acts." Frustrated, he hit the table, leaving an apparent dent mark which made his brothers widen their eyes.

Brick usually had full control of him, including his strength. Today was an exception, he was more irritated and no control.

The other two brothers looked at each other, recognition appearing in their eyes. "Brick, when was the last time you fed yourself?" Butch asked, recognizing the symptoms easily. Irritation was a common symptom when they had a lack of blood. Also, they had been lacking in sleep these days trying to get information.

Brick looked at his green brother as though he had grown another head. "Is that the problem now? The girls are going start investigating the cases and when I last fed is all you care about?" He growled.

"Just answer me." Butch replied back, not even bother taking offense from Brick's harshness.

Brick shook his head in resignation. "I don't know. Before we come to Townville?"

"Crap, Brick that is a lot of days." The blue ruff protested as he took out a packet of Apple juice and threw it to Brick who easily caught it.

"Drink this." He gestured to the packet.

Butch looked at his younger brother in astonishment.

"Seriously?"

"What?" Boomer looked at the green ruff.

"I meant he was thirsty for _blood_ , not juice!" Butch raised an eyebrow at his brother's stupidity sometimes.

Boomer stared at his brother, even more amazed now. "What do you expect, Brick to walk around with a blood bag on his hands? Everyone will freak out!"

"But apple juice can't solve shit."

"It's blood." Brick commented as he was sucking on the straw innocently.

Butch paused at that before looking around furiously. "You put blood in that? What if someone took it and drink it?" He whispered.

Boomer shrugged his shoulders. "It will always be in my bag. You know I hate it whenever people touches my things without permission."

"But still-" He wanted to protest but paused when he couldn't find a good excuse. Boomer hated people touching his things without his permission to an extent that he might attack that person so Butch dropped the debate.

"Back to the topic, shouldn't we worry about the case right now?" Brick diverted the conversation. He was getting anxious about solving the case. "We had been patrolling every night but there was no sighting of people getting attacked."

Butch sighed. "We can't do anything about that. After all, Townville is still considered as big. We never know when or where are those people going to commit crime."

"If only we had some patterns." Brick bit his lips.

Boomer suggested. "At least we know whoever he or she is, attacks girls that are runaways or at least won't be that publicized when missing."

"But that is not enough." Brick complained, ruffling his head in frustration.

"There is nothing else for us to do but to just continue patrolling." Butch pointed out.

The other two nodded. The bell rang.

"Let's go to class for now. At least it is the weekends tonight so we can spend more time researching tonight." Brick stated.

Butch groaned. "Again?"

"Shut up."

* * *

"Alright class, I know this is the last period for you guys so I am expecting a full cooperation with you guys. I do not expect anyone to slack off or get injured." The gym teacher called out. This was the period where all the six supernatural students were in.

"We will be doing dodgeball today. Since this class have an equal number of guys and girls, so split yourself up." He shouted as the class quickly split themselves out.

"Mr. Winters, guys and girls have different strength. How can we possibly win against them?" A brunette in the class, Amelia if Blossom didn't remember wrongly, voiced out.

"Well Ms. Jackson, considering how the ball just have to touch them, it will be fine." The teacher dismissed the students' concern.

No one dared to voice out the fact that there were six students with unfair disadvantages in fear of getting targeted during the game. It was a known fact that the girls would not use their powers when playing games in gym but they weren't sure about the boys. This made the whole class nervous.

"Who's going to be the captain of each team?" He asked. The boys and the girls team each respectively chose their own leader after a discussion. It was Buttercup for the girls and Mitch for the guys.

"Oh, BC you are so going to get your butt kicked." Mitch boasted. Being the quarterback of the school soccer team, Mitch had become much fitter than he used to be. The both of them remained as best friends and occasionally joke around with each other.

"Shut up Mitch, say the one who always lose to me." Buttercup retorted, gaining some cheers from the girls.

"I wanted the captain position." Butch grumbled, which was heard by his brothers that was standing around him.

Brick rolled his eyes at that. "It is just a position. We are supposed to be lay low here and not attract attention remember?" Boomer nodded to that.

That offended Butch. "You don't know how important the position is to athletics."

"The problem is, you are not even an athletic." Boomer stated which earn him a punch on the arm.

"Shut up. What do you know?" The green ruff growled.

The blue brother rolled his eyes. "Enough to know that your skills are mainly due to your powers."

Butch was ready to tackle him till they heard the teacher clapping to get their attention.

"Enough chattering! Start!" The teacher blew on his whistle.

The girls got to attack first. They started throwing the ball at the guys' side before getting an attack back. Despite saying that there might be an unequal strength between the two teams, both teams were holding out quite well. When one side ousted a person, the other side would soon follow. Occasionally, screams could be heard from girls who broke their nails or fell by accident. Other than that, the game was rather intensive.

Although Mitch had boasted about winning Buttercup before, he was soon ousted in the first few rounds as all the girls were aiming at him. In fifteen minutes, each of the courts left around six members. Both Power Puff and Rowdy Ruff was still in the court.

None of the team was letting each other win. Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles were doing their own part in the job. Everyone was focused, waiting for the outcome of the match.

"Focus on Buttercup, she has the most offense in the team." Brick shouted, looking at the green girl in front of him. She lived up to her name of being good in sports, though everyone was panting and sweaty, it was apparent that she had good stamina.

"Girls, aim at Butch." Buttercup yelled. Butch was the same state as his counterpart, both unyielding to the other.

Butch got the ball. He was throwing towards Buttercup who jumped up to catch the ball, along with her red headed sister. They collided with each other and the ball bounced out of the court.

Blossom took most of the fall as Buttercup fell on her. "Crap, Bloss you okay?"

This caught the attention of the whole court. A familiar smell caught the boys' notice.

 _Blood._

The three of them stared at each other, with warning sign in their eyes. Brick turned to look at Blossom who was standing up before falling again. The teacher came forward to check on Blossom.

"Ms. Utonium, it seemed like you have a really bad sprain." Blossom hissed as the teacher grabbed her ankles. "Along with some scratches I see." Mr. Winter looked at her elbows which helped to break her fall against the rough surface of the floor.

"We need to bring you to the nurse's office. Now who can bring Ms. Utonium to the office?" The teacher looked around. Buttercup, who was feeling bad about the injury, was about to offer her help.

However, before Buttercup could even open her mouth to offer, she felt a breeze besides her and Blossom, was already the arms of someone else.

"I'll take her." Brick's low voice made Blossom shiver. He sounded angry which made Blossom wonder why.

The teacher looked surprised, as though he had never seen someone with supernatural abilities. Or perhaps, it was the fact that Brick looked so angry right now that made the teacher's face turn pale.

Realizing that she was being carried bridal-styled by _Brick Jojo,_ her counterpart, Blossom's face was flushed red. Whether if it was embarrassed or humiliation, she had no idea. She could feel his warmth that was from his body due to the close proximity.

"B-Brick, I can walk by myself." She tried to stop herself from stumbling over words but failed. Not wanting to trouble anyone, she struggled to get down but it seemed to made Brick even more angry as his grip on her tightened.

"I said that I will take you." He growled, as though as he was being threatened. The fact that she was getting stares from her classmates, made her really embarrassed. Blossom hid her face in his neck.

"You don't have a problem with that right?" He asked the teacher who quickly shook his head nervously.

"Brick, put my sister—" Buttercup called out to be stopped by the green brother.

"Butters, don't make it worse." Butch warned.

Buttercup paused at that statement. "Why did Brick take Blossom?"

"Because he offered." Boomer replied, looking serious. "Leave it. He won't hurt her."

"How do you know that?" Bubbles asked slightly timid. Though she was still soft-spoken as always, she was worried about her oldest sister.

"I don't." He shrugged his shoulders. "But I trust Brick."

* * *

"Brick, what's wrong with you?" Blossom squeaked as she tried to hide herself away from the stares that she was gaining on the way to the infirmary. This wasn't like her, when was she ever afraid of Brick Jojo? However, she knew it herself that she was slightly intimidated.

Brick was different. He had anger written all over his face but Blossom could somehow sense that the anger was not directed at her. When he sat her down on the bed that the infirmary provided, he was annoyed to find that no teacher was around.

"The infirmary teacher went on maternity leave last week." Blossom informed him. "They can't find a replacement teacher yet so there is no teacher on duty." She knew this because they tried asking her father but got rejected since Professor Utonium was a researcher, not a doctor.

Sighing, he took a box of first-aid that was left on the table. Sitting on the side of the bed, he focused on her ankle as he took out some oils to rub it. Taking out the sneakers that she was wearing for the gym class, he gently took a hold on her injured ankle, earning a wince from her.

"There is no need. Chemical X will heal us quickly." She protested when she realized what was he going to do, retracting her ankle.

Brick raised an eyebrow at her statement, grabbing her calf to stop her from moving. "Did you see how swollen it is? It will take weeks for a normal person to heal. Even with Chemical X, it will still take a few days or a week to finish healing.

Blossom was pretty sure that her face was red. This was the first time she had been so close with a guy and Brick was actually an attractive jerk, no matter how infuriating he was usually.

She let out a surprised sound when the cooling pad was placed on her ankle which made Brick looked back up at her.

"Brick, are you angry?" She asked in a soft voice, remembering how he was like.

"No." Brick replied shortly, as he wrapped her ankle and the cooling pad with a towel. "I need to deal with the wound on your elbow first." He sat closer to reach for her right hand to look at the wound.

Brick grumbled at the sight of this. "Why can't you talk better care of yourself?" Blossom looked away, preparing herself for the stinging pain of the anti-septic whip. However, she noticed that he was staring at the bleeding wound for quite a while.

"Brick?" She tried to get his attention.

Brick could hear Blossom calling out to him but he could not tear his eyes away from the red substance that was coming from her. It seemed to be teasing him and at the same time, daring him to drink it.

Though he had drunk some blood given up Boomer, he had not drunk in a few days. That amount was only merely enough to hold his thirst of at bay. However, Blossom's blood, it was calling out to him.

He wasn't strong enough to resist it. Something that he cursed himself for when his mouth was on it. He sucked on that broken skin and the blood made him felt like he was in heaven. This was the best blood that he had ever tasted. Just like how the rumors had described it, it was their mates' blood that vampires themselves craved the most.

Of course, it was his Blossom's blood.

 _His_ Blossom?

He must be going mad.

"B-Brick?"

This had him snapped out of his trance, pushing back the elbow away from him.

He turned to look at his counterpart to find her flushed red, looking at him intently. Once she realized that she had eye contact with him, she turned away to look at the wall.

Brick prayed that his eyes weren't glowing, a natural reaction that happened whenever he drank blood or when he had way too close interaction with his mate.

Attempting to gather himself well, he took the alcohol swipe and let it stick on the wound which got him a whine. "Sorry."

Blossom refused to look at him. "It's fine. I can take this degree of pain to the very least." She was acting strong. It didn't take him long to finish it. Making sure that the plaster was on, he shifted his attention back to the ankle.

Taking out the cooling pad and the towel, he spread medical oil and rubbed the heavily bruised ankle.

"Brick, what was that just now?" He could hear the hesitant and confusion in her voice

He tried to play it cool. "I was hoping that I can use Chemical X to see if I can make it heal faster."

"With your mouth?" She asked.

"With saliva. It is part of our body fluid so I was hoping that it will allow it to heal fast." He was casual, as though just now that kiss was nothing for him.

Blossom nodded absentmindedly, she couldn't straighten her thoughts, not after what Brick did. She was so distracted that she failed to realize that he had already helped her bandaged her bruised ankle.

"Alright, done. Remember not to walk too much, float if you have to." He ordered and kept all the items back into the first aid kit and placed it back to the original position.

"Floating attracts too many attention." She protested weakly. The girls wanted to have a normal school life such that they did their best to not use their superpowers when in school.

Brick looked at her. "So? Everyone knows that you guys had that abilities since young so what was the point?"

Blossom looked away. "That doesn't mean that they won't be prejudiced against us." She unconsciously hugged herself.

The red ruff sensed that there was something weird with the atmosphere and decided to stop it. "Well, since we are done here, I will get going first." He stood up to head back to the class.

"Wait!" Blossom exclaimed as she tugged on his shirt. Brick paused and looked back at Blossom who blushed. "Can't you stay here for a while?" She asked, "Or if you help me back to gym class, that's fine too." She suggested.

"What are you going to do if you went back?" He questioned. With that ankle of hers, it was impossible for her to continue playing that game.

"I don't know. Help out with keeping back the equipment?" She suggested, getting an exasperated look from Brick as he just sat back down on the bed.

"Forget about it. I will wait here with you till your sisters come and get you." He stated.

It was a silence after that. Brick was busy reflecting in his actions just now while Blossom was wondering how to start a conversation.

"Why did you help me?" She asked.

Brick just brushed it off. "Cause I wanted to. Why? Was I wrong in helping?"

"No, I was just curious. Thank you for helping me."

He just nodded in response.

Then the silence again. Blossom had a suspicion; was Brick ending the conversation intentionally? Was he avoiding her? But he had helped her.

"Why did you come back to Townville?" She mumbled softly, letting out what her mind was thinking. Noticing that, she immediately covered her mouth, hoping that he won't hear it.

Brick stared at her. "What do you think we came back for then?" He challenged.

"I don't know." She admitted. No matter how much she thought of, nothing made sense to her. Even the incident ten years ago, she can't link anything towards the current present. She had tons of theory but none of them made sense to her.

Due to that, Blossom felt that Brick became a mystery to her, perhaps even a stranger now. He was much colder than before, much stronger and even more intelligent if possible. If they were to really fight, she had a premonition that she would be losing.

"Boomer told me that he gave you an idea on it." Brick spoke up, in which she nodded back at.

Brick nodded. "So don't worry, it was an impulsive decision but we will still study well." He drawled on.

"Ten years ago," Blossom started as Brick stiffened. She didn't believe Boomer's words then.

"We came here to study." He growled, trying to stop her train of thoughts.

Blossom snapped up at that. "Lies! As if that will ever happen!"

Brick narrowed his eyes. "So you think you know us well enough to know that it is a lie?" He demanded.

"I just wanted to know what happened to you! Ten years ago, you left without a word after that then now you are back. I have been thinking of possible reasons but nothing made sense!" She raised her voice unconsciously.

"Don't ask. Don't even bother to attempt." Brick warned, making the competitive spirit in Blossom flare up. When did she had to listen to what Brick had said? "Blossy, stop it. It will do you no good at all."

Again with the nickname, it seemed like whenever Brick used the nickname on her, she found herself unable to protest at all.

However, since she had already started this conversation, might as well end it.

"I know what I saw ten year ago. That scene! The blood!" Blossom was stopped when Brick held her wrist tightly.

"Don't do it Bloss. Stop trying to rile up me and my brothers." He growled. The hold on her wrist hurt but Blossom refused to show any weakness.

Blossom bit her lip. "It was a mistake to run away then." She looked at him in the eyes, trying to be strong.

"No, it was the best thing you have done."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Blossom?" Bubble's soft voice interrupted the two of them as Brick loosened his grip on Blossom hastily.

Buttercup leaned on the side of the door. "Are we interrupting something?" She asked.

Brick stood up and straighten himself, while Blossom shook her head furiously. "Nothing." She replied, unconsciously rubbing the part that Brick held just now. From the corner of her eyes, she could see that it was turning red.

Buttercup looked at Brick who stared back openly at the green sister. "She has a sprain. Don't let her walk." He told her before walking towards the door.

"That's all?" Buttercup interrogated, her eyes glaring daggers at the red ruff.

Brick stared back. "What else do you want me to say?" He asked.

Buttercup looked at her oldest sister.

"You know it the best." Her eyes returned to the male.

Brick scoffed. "Why am I not even surprised?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Buttercup rebutted, stepping a step forward to look at him. However, she seemed to be failing since Brick was much taller than her by a few inches.

Brick seemed to think that it was worse staying in this room and arguing with Buttercup than to lose this conversation. He rolled his eyes and ignored her glare, which was more like a stare to him and left the room.

Bubbles seemed to think that this would be an appropriate time to talk now that Brick had left the room. "What happened with Brick?" Bubbles asked, sitting beside her oldest sister. "Nothing." She replied a bit too quickly.

Buttercup rose an eyebrow on that. "Right, so we totally didn't see you two being close and talking." Buttercup's sarcasm didn't do much to make Blossom spill out the truth.

Blossom looked away, feeling bad about not telling her sisters. "I don't know. I'll tell you girls after I get more information about them. Everything is still a mess." She explained which the rest nodded too.

"They are damn secretive this time." Buttercup growled. "I thought Butch will definitely let something out but he didn't." She grumbled.

Bubbles sighed. "Boomer is avoiding me like a plague." She complained, as though she wanted Boomer to talk to her. This gained her stares from her sisters. "I mean like he doesn't even talk to me! Much less anything else." She corrected herself.

"Well, this is only the end of the second week. Don't rush into it too fast." Blossom stated, feeling a headache coming with the amount of stress that the boys were giving her. Her sisters understood that as well and let her be.

Buttercup shrugged and Bubbles nodded. "Well, let's get you home first and hope that Professor can fix that leg of yours." Buttercup commented as she looked at the current state of Blossom's leg.

Blossom nodded and tried to get up which wasn't that hard thankfully to her ability to float. She was never going to tell Brick that.

* * *

Buttercup stared at the almost empty hallway where she was waiting for her youngest sister to end her practice. They had sent Blossom back home first and went back to school as they had some other stuff to handle.

She was waiting patiently till she saw two people near the lockers. The figure kept moving about until she understood what was going on. A couple making out.

Specifically, Butch and another girl making out. Rolling her eyes, she walked up to the both of them.

"You know, I have met a lot of shameless couple like the both of you but can't you be a bit more creative?" Buttercup questioned, as the female shrieked.

Her counterpart groaned. "Seriously, Butters? You just had to interrupt, don't you?" Butch moved back, as though nothing had happened. Except for the fact that his hair was messed up, he was perfectly normal. However, the poor girl, she couldn't say anything.

Buttercup recognized her from her Advanced Mathematics class. She was usually quiet and had her head in studying. She was the last person that Buttercup would expect to catch Butch making out with. Her usual neat hair bun was loosened and her clothes were crooked. The poor girl was really scared.

"Since when was your type like her?" She questioned, as though it was normal. Buttercup was already expecting for things like that to happen with Butch around.

"Hey, don't start accusing me. You know I don't sleep with girls. She came on me first." Buttercup snorted at that. If he was to tell her that last week, she wouldn't had believed him but then some rumors were spread in the school after two weeks of interacting with the guys proved her wrong.

Apparently, none of the JoJo brothers had accepted any confession despite getting quite many of them. Buttercup had to admit, the brothers were gorgeous now. Not that that was anything important to her.

Although Brick and Boomer had done absolutely nothing, Butch was different. He wouldn't turn down any request of kisses but always stop whenever it was about to get serious.

Rumors had it that they had someone that each of them liked and thus, they were not doing anything. This rumor, instead of making the girls give up, this made more girls professing their love for them because apparently it was sweet for them to be so loyal towards the girl. When someone hinted that it was someone in this school, everyone went crazy trying to confess in hopes of being the girl.

"At least don't do it in the hallway. You are practically putting on a free show." The green puff commented, anyone could see it.

Butch rolled his eyes. "She jumped on me first. I couldn't do anything." The girl looked so betrayed by his answer and just ran away, from shame or embarrassment which Buttercup had no idea of.

"Aww, she ran away. Who is going to entertain me now?" He whined.

Buttercup stepped on his feet, annoyed by his words. "Don't treat girls as your play things." Butch let out a grunt at that. Although Buttercup was small, she really had the necessary strength.

"How about you Butters? Since you interrupted me, how about you substitute for her?" He winked which got him a punch on the stomach. "You freaking got to stop doing that." He snapped at her. He didn't appreciate being a bean bag for her.

"No." She seemed to be challenging him to make her say yes. Butch was about to complain when Bubbles entered.

"Buttercup!" She greeted and was surprised to see Butch nearby. "Hello Butch." She greeted too and received a nod from him.

Seeing one of the brothers here, Bubbles looked around in hopes of seeing another brother but it seemed like there was none.

Buttercup didn't bother and just started pulling her sister away from the green ruff, not wanting to be in there any longer than necessary. Butch was a genius at annoying her.

* * *

"I thought you would have said hello or something. She was nice enough to greet me." Butch commented when the sisters were out of the hearing range.

Boomer immediately appear beside Butch, releasing his power. "Shut up."

"Not planning to talk to her?" He questioned, noticing how his younger brother was staring at the back of the blue counterpart.

"None of your business." He replied, looking at his brother now. Butch just shrugged at this response. He was used to it already. After all, Boomer had a habit of getting irritated when they talked about the blonde sister.

"Just to remind you. Staying away from her will most probably be harmful to you." He prompted, knowing the natural pull towards the girls, just like how he was towards Buttercup. He purposely did that show in front of Buttercup to get her attention, not that he would ever tell her that.

"I know what I am supposed to do." He replied. "Let's go. We got to do something tonight. Brick is looking for you." Boomer changed the topic quickly.

"Whatever you say.' Butch shrugged his shoulders and followed Boomer.

He just hoped that Boomer knew what he was doing.

It would be the best if no one get hurts.

* * *

"What are you doing now?" Blossom questioned sternly as she stared at the figure that currently had a foot out on the window's ledge.

The green figure turned back and smiled sheepishly at Blossom. Bubbles peeked from the back of her oldest sister. "Professor just reminded us before that we were not supposed to wander around at the middle of the night now that there is a murder case going on." Bubbles pointed out, herself hugging her octopus stuff toy and in her pajamas.

Buttercup protested at that. "Come on, it is the weekends. The culprit is bound to strike with so many people partying tonight!" She gestured her hands to the windows, proving her point with the bustling streets.

Blossom narrowed her eyes at that. "No means no. We are not supposed to be touching the case at all. Professor's orders." She pointed to the floor to remind her that Professor was still awake and in his laboratory working on a new project.

"You know that Professor is in one of his moods right now, which means he won't be coming out of there till tomorrow afternoon. There is no chance of him catching us tonight." She argued, which was true. During dinner time, he seemed to get an inspiration on gravity after how Blossom had told him about her fall. He left the dishes to them and left for his laboratory immediately.

Bubbles spoke up this time. "B-but it is dangerous!"

Buttercup shook her head. "I know how to protect myself. We have been fighting crimes for years. I can handle this." She further strengthened her argument. Bubbles looked at her pink sister for her opinion.

"What are the chances of us stopping you from going?" The pink sister asked in a resignation tone. She knew her green sister better than anyone. When she decides on something, not even Professor can stop Buttercup from doing it.

"You know it Red." That answer meant zero. Blossom sighed, "Alright, just let me get a change of clothes and I will join you." She floated towards her closet.

Buttercup widened her eyes at that statement. "Bloss, your leg is still injured." She pointed out. Buttercup knew herself that that this time do carry some risk. There was no way she was going to allow her older sister to do this with an injury.

"It's fine. It barely hurt after Professor gave me some more Chemical X." She shrugged her shoulders as she got ready quickly. Bubbles was another one too. She was ready before Buttercup even had a chance to question why she was going too.

Buttercup complained, "But still-" Blossom cut her off quickly. "If you are going to pay minor details about my injury, I am going to pay minor details on how you broke Professor's rules." This made the green puff shut up effectively. It was never a good idea to make Professor angry.

"You guys are breaking it too." Buttercup pointed out which Blossom gave a triumphant smile. "We are breaking it to protect you. Professor wouldn't grumble about that." Buttercup knew she lost this argument.

After much thoughts, they decided to go to this club that was getting popular within the teens. Apparently, the three victims hung out with their friends here occasionally too. The three of them could see people that was familiar with them, most probably passing by in the hallways or they share some similar classes. This was the place that they had decided on after much discussion and deduction from them. They scanned the surrounding for a moment before Blossom paused.

Buttercup paused when she realized that her red sister that was leading them had stopped. "What's up?" She asked slightly louder, due the noise that the club produced.

"3 o'clock." She mumbled but the both of them heard her clearly and shifted their gaze to the direction. Buttercup groaned while Bubbles gasped. "Why are they here?" Buttercup hissed as she looked at the brothers who had yet noticed the girls' presence.

Blossom pulled the two of them into a corner, eyes not leaving the boys. "That's a good sign. It means that we are at the right track." She whispered to her sisters. "I don't think it is a mere coincidence that the boys are here too." She added on as Buttercup nodded her head in response while Bubbles kept staring at them.

"Maybe they are really here to party." Bubbles suggested, tearing her gaze from the boys, specifically only one of them. Buttercup scoffed at that. "Right. I would suggest taking that idea with a pinch of a salt." She rolled her eyes.

The three of them stared at their counterparts. Brick was at a corner of the room, sitting on the long bench in front of the bartender. He was wearing a black undershirt, along with a red checkered jacket, it was matched with a tight pair of jean that show off the muscles of his leg. His cap was on his head as he swirled a glass of alcohol in his hands, staring at it intently. He had a very mysterious aura which made him seem unapproachable towards the girls who kept staring at him. Blossom could understand those girls too but she was never going to admit that he actually looked good.

Boomer was only a few seats away from his oldest brother. He was dressed in this deep blue shirt button-up shirt that brought out his eyes. He matched it with a jean that was similar to Brick. His hair was pushed back, giving him a cool look which contrast with his usual smart style. He had multiple piercing that was on his right ear, something that Bubbles never really noticed before with his hair down and all. He was chatting up with this girl. This was the first that Bubbles thought that Boomer could be rebellious.

Meanwhile, the green brother who was also a few steps away from his older brother but was leaning against the wall. His hair was not slicked back this time, his bangs were down, giving him a dark yet refreshing look. He had a green undershirt and a black leather jacket and the same jeans that his brothers were wearing. He was leaning awfully close to another girl who kept touching his chest. If it wasn't for the fact that he was with his brothers, it might have been hard for Buttercup to notice him with the vast hairstyle change.

The years had definitely done the boys good as they were capturing the attention of the majority female population in the club. Blossom realized that Boomer was definitely not joking when he said that a lot of girls were chasing after Brick. Blossom just kept staring till red orbs can into direct contact with hers.

Both of their eyes widened, one in surprise while one in disbelief.

* * *

"So, are we just going to sit here and do nothing?" Butch asked as he looked at his red brother who was just sitting down there, playing around with the alcohol glass. "I thought we were supposed to be researching." Boomer commented as he drank from his own glass. Pushing back the glass near the bartender, he gave a small smile when the bartender refilled the drink for him.

Brick nodded his head. "We are doing research." He answered plainly. When his brothers looked at him for answers, he sighed. "We are at the club where most teenagers are here. I am pretty sure in this crowd, there are people who knew the victims." He explained, turning around to stare at the crowd of bodies that was currently stuck together.

"So, what? We are supposed to be asking them about it?" Butch asked. There are hundreds of people here to the very least. What made Brick so sure that they can definitely find the friends of the victims? He would be thankful if he can ask at least one-tenth of this crowd.

He passed something on the both of them. It was pictures. "They are the known best friends of the latest victim. Apparently, they were there when she went missing 2 weeks back. Go and find them and get details." The both brother nodded their head at the instructions of their oldest brother.

Boomer noticed something. "There are only two pictures. If each of us take one, what are you going do?" He demanded. Brick shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing. I need to get a drink." The other two brothers rolled their eyes, knowing the laziness of their brother but still followed the red ruff's instruction.

It didn't take long for his brothers to find the girls, especially since they were already approaching the boys themselves, and get them nearby with him around to listen to the conversation. By then, he was already on his fifth drink. Brick had a pretty high alcohol tolerance, since alcohol only had half the effect on his system than on normal people.

"So, what's up with her?" He heard Butch saying. As expected, it didn't take long for the girls to start talking about their unfortunate friend who met with an incident. Brick knew that girls spill things easily whenever they are drunk and had the attention of a guy that they appreciated.

He was listening attentively till he had someone's eyes on him for quite a while. He knew that he was getting some stares but this stare seemed to be more special, his feelings told him. After a while, he succumbed to curiosity and turned to look the owner of those eyes. His crimson eyes met with the pink eyes.

Blossom.

What the freaking world was she doing here? She was injured for goodness sake.

It took him seconds to realize what Blossom was wearing.

She was wearing an off-shoulder top that was pink in color, revealing her skin and collarbone. Matching the top with a short that Brick found that was too short for his liking, she had light make-up on that emphasized on her beautiful features even more. Her feet were covered by her boots, making it impossible to notice that she was injured.

Brick nearly let out a growl at the sight of her. She was exposing too much skin in his opinions.

"Brick! We got to go." Boomer tapped his shoulders, cutting his train of thought short. Butch seemed to notice what was going on. "What's going on?" Brick demanded, knowing that this was urgent from Boomer's tone.

"Selina, one of the girls just said that Taylor went off with a guy that night and had been missing ever since." Brick's interest immediately pipped up. "Who?" He asked. "That's the thing. No one ever seen him before. They tried asking around for information about him but there was nothing about him. He was non-existent till the police refused to believe that Taylor had left with him that night." Butch hurriedly added on.

Brick narrowed his eyes at that piece of information, beginning to start thinking about the case.

"Red, don't go into your zone now!" Boomer made him snapped out of it which Brick gave a growl in response. "Anything else?" He demanded, he hated it whenever he was interrupted whenever he was in his zone.

"This is the main part, I swear. He is here. Right now. In this club." Boomer hissed, looking around carefully. Brick immediately became tense. The three of them knew, it would definitely escalate to a fight.

"The girls were here to give us a message," Butch hissed in a lower voice to prevent anyone else from listening. "The message was _"Coven's here. They are after Chemical X."_ by that man to _us_."

Brick paused, as though trying to decipher as to what the real meaning behind the message. Something caught his eyes, rather _someone_. A hooded figure with only his mouth visible. Mouth that peeked out fangs.

Thinking about it properly, there was no harm in following the order. If it was a warning, this could help save them from being pursued. They were supposed to be doing this secretly. If it was a threat, in this huge crowd of people, it would be bad to start a conflict here and getting everyone's attention. Either way, there was no difference in listening it. However, it pissed Brick off that he had to listen to an unknown man.

"Take the girls and get out here." He told his brother.

"The girls?" Butch, who have yet to notice the man, questioned. "Why didn't you say so earlier? I left her go off." He protested, looking for the previous girl. Boomer nodded at that, for once agreeing with his green brother. Brick looked frustrated at them and gestured to that guy who stayed at the position.

His brothers became serious immediately. Any traces of their usual demeanor were gone.

Tearing his gaze from him, Brick tapped his foot impatiently. "Also, I meant those girls." He pointed to the three sisters who were still scanning them. At the sight of him pointing to the girls, all five of them tensed up except for Brick.

"You got to be freaking kidding me." Butch commented but Brick just shook his head in response. Butch and Boomer just sighed. They should have known better than to think that the girls would leave this class alone. It was just that there were no sightings of the girls whenever they were patrolling so they thought the girls would not participate with the case, just curious enough to discuss about it.

It wasn't that they could leave the girls alone since they had Chemical X in their blood.

Butch stared at his green counterpart who was nicely dressed for this occasion. She was wearing a black crop top, fitted with a green jacket and a black long pants as well. She matched it off with a black converse shoes. Her hair was let down, which had grown over the years, reaching her back. She wore a choker on her neck and a green bracelet. She was leaning against the wall, staring at the dance area. She seemed to notice what Brick had noticed. Butch noticed that fact.

Butch went over to her in a flash, blocking her view on the man. "Why the hell are you here?" Brick and Boomer went over slowly. Brick nodded to them to give them acknowledgement and Boomer, on the other hand, stayed at the same position, glaring at the hooded figure.

The blue brother did take notice what his blue counterpart was wearing. She had blue off-shoulders shirt on, and wore jeans too. Like Buttercup, she had shoes on. Her hair was braid to her side. It was simple and sweet. Bubbles was slightly disappointed when she realized that the Boomer was not coming over. He just wanted to ensure that it was safe before approaching them. It was easy enough, the figure disappeared in the swarm of people.

Buttercup hissed at the green brother. "Why can't we be here?" She demanded, irritated by the fact that Butch had blocked her view. She had not realized that the figure was related to the boys.

Boomer walked towards them once the man disappeared. It wasn't simple as that as the door opened to see a group of guys entering. Same as the boys, they were gaining attention from the flashy entrance. The three boys looked at one another, recognizing the crowd. "Meet up later." Brick commanded before the three of them each pulled a girl to hide.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing, Butch JoJo?" Buttercup struggled to pull herself away from him. The both of them were in a position where she was sitting in between Butch's leg and her back were leaning his toned chest.

"Shut up, would you?" Butch hissed, pulling her back into his arms. They were currently at the dance area, the edge of it behind the stage. The DJ had noticed them and was about to call out with the microphone with him. Butch glared at him which made him cower the moment the DJ noticed who the two were; the superhero Buttercup and the ex-terror of the city Butch.

"Shut up? You are telling me to—" Her mouth was immediately covered by the green ruff.

"Butters. Just keep quiet. Just for a while." He whispered into her ears and signaled for the DJ to pretend there was no one that was currently in the space with him. The DJ got the hint and carried on his playing.

Buttercup didn't want to listen to him. However, Butch seemed different. Being so close to his body, her back to his chest, she could clearly feel that he was tense, as though he was nervous about something. This was out of their character. Since when do the Rowdyruff Boys hide?

Once Butch noticed that Buttercup had stopped struggling, he let out of her mouth cautiously. "What's going on?" Buttercup demanded in a soft voice. Butch gestured for her to keep quiet as he listened to his surroundings. The loud music kept playing as per usual and nothing were out of normal. He let out a sigh in relief.

"We got to sneak out now." He pointed to the backdoor that was near them. Buttercup glared at Butch. He was not answering any of his questions. He pulled her out quickly and went out of the door swiftly.

It wasn't till they were a few streets away from the club did Butch stopped.

"What the heck? My sisters are still in there!" She protested, her mind could not help thinking about what happened just now. It was the fact that she could feel Butch's hand warmth that got her thinking.

When did Butch get so strong? She thought as the grip on her hand was not loosening. Through the whole way here, she could not do anything to stop Butch from moving. He was just dragging her along. No matter how much she tried, she could not stop him from doing that.

This made Butch a really powerful opponent. If it was easily ten years ago, she could still have the confidence to beat him. However now, she had no confidence at all.

Butch shook his head. "Don't worry, my brothers are with them." He said. His brothers were still in the club. It was just that the both of them were lucky to be near the backdoor and able to sneak out so easily.

Buttercup wanted to protest but were cut off by the loud laughter that was coming their way. She had half the mind to stalk up to them to keep quiet, especially since they were bothering the neighborhood and her. However, all plans of them were halted when she felt her back slammed against the brick wall and Butch covering her body with his.

Buttercup mentally cursed at the height of the male. He was easily 6 feet while she only reached his neck. "Butters, look at me."

She was about to argue with him when his mouth closed on her.

She protested by hitting his chest which did not seem to work. The innocent turned into a mature kiss that involved his tongue.

Butch couldn't think of a better way to not get their attention other than pretending to be a snogging couple. However, he didn't bother asking Buttercup too. Therefore, Butch was definitely not surprised when a punch hit his face after a few seconds.

"What the hell are you doing?" She pushed the body away from him. Butch glared at her, annoyed at her ungratefulness although she knew nothing about it. "It was just a kiss, why the heck did you hit me?" He growled, not liking the fact that he was caught unaware by the punch too.

Buttercup returned with the same aggression. "Haven't anyone told you that you are not supposed to randomly kiss anyone?" It wasn't her first kiss or anything important but she just didn't like the fact that Butch just did whatever he felt like on her.

"I just wanted to get back at you from this afternoon." He winked. However, he looked around once again to check that it was safe.

Buttercup moved up her fists to hit him again. "I swear—" She was interrupted by Butch who intercept with the punch. "Stop hitting me." He growled.

"No." She was confident that she could still take Butch on.

Butch rolled his eyes but then looked at their surroundings. "From here, you should be able to get home." He stated, ignoring Buttercup fully.

"Go home." He stressed on that, making Buttercup wonder why she should listen to him.

Butch knew his counterpart well. It wasn't as though she was hard to guess. Whatever Buttercup was thinking, it always showed on her face.

"Go home." He repeated. He fully knew that she wasn't going to listen to him.

Buttercup stared at him defiantly. "Why?"

Butch knew that he didn't have time. "Do whatever you like. Just _stay awa_ y from the club." He warned her. "I meant what I said, Butters. My punishments aren't sweets."

With that, he took off back to the direction of the club.

Hypocrite.

* * *

Bubbles and Boomer were somehow in the janitor's locker. She protested by pulling herself away from Boomer, to find that there was not much space.

Boomer was leaning on her against the door. "Don't move." Bubbles flushed at the deep voice. She was oddly close to him. She paused and heard a click sound, Boomer locking the door. He stepped back to give the both of them some space. It wasn't much but there was almost an inch of space between the two of them.

Oddly, Bubbles was hurt by the coldness of Boomer, although she had predicted that he would be like this. Ever since their talk, he had been doing nothing but avoiding her. It was subtle but enough for her to realize even.

The silence in the room was deafening.

"What's going on?" Bubbles couldn't take the silence anymore and looked at the blue ruff who was patiently waiting for time to pass.

Boomer shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing much." He replied curtly.

She stared at him as though he had said something weird. "Nothing and we have to hide like this?" She questioned bitterly.

Boomer just refused to look at her. "I was just listening to my brothers." He replied casually, looking at his fingers as though he was the first time seeing it.

"Boomer, are you really going to be like this?" She persisted. Boomer acted like he knew nothing about what she was talking about. He wanted to avoid a direct confrontation but it seemed like that was precisely what Bubbles wanted to do.

Through this, Boomer noticed that Bubbles had really grown up. She still had her timid personality, though it seemed to be because she was shy. She became more confident, able to be on par with her sisters. That was what she was demonstrating now. She was less easily scared and able to do well without her sisters' help, being more independent. Boomer mentally smiled that the fact that Bubbles had flourished over the years.

He was more different now, having more changes between the two of them. He knew that himself. Over the years, he had forced himself to change, becoming the him real now. His own shy and kind demeanor had disappeared and the him now was brutal, ruthless and heartless. He prided himself in that, being able to stand beside his brothers to help out instead of being the weak one among them like he once was regarded as.

He had trained himself countless to become the him now. Ten years' worth of arduous work. Although it was challenging, he completed it and he was proud of it. He never gave up.

However, when he saw Bubbles, he had this sudden urge to revert back to the foolish him which his brothers had to take care of. He wanted to go back so that Bubbles could once again show him the same kindness and smile at him.

He wanted to laugh at himself. How did he become so weak in front of this girl?

If he was Superman, Bubbles would be his kryptonite.

He could never change back. Not after doing so much.

"Like what?" He scoffed. "This is me, Bubbles." He forced himself to look up at the blue puff.

Bubbles was taken back by the answer. Was this really the Boomer that she knew? The Boomer that would once always smile at her? The Boomer that joked with and always teased her? The Boomer that she loved spending time with?

Looking back at this emotionless ocean eyes that had once made her smile at the sight of it, she shook her head.

"No." She swallowed. "Boomer, you would never avoid me."

"You said yourself that we were best friends!" She had this mind to scream. She hated that she sounded so weak.

Boomer looked away and smiled bitterly. "But I have never seen you as a friend." He said. _No_. He saw her more than that. He desperately wanted to convey his love for her.

"To me, you were just the one who saved me when I needed help."

 _No, you are my only._

Until now, he could still vividly remember the time when she saved him, she was an angel. Her worried face before he blanked out was enough to make him believe in this world again. He fell in love with her that very moment. He only regretted not spending more time with her.

Bubbles tried to remain unaffected by this. "I don't believe you. Boomer would never say that to me." She shook her head.

"You are just imposing your own ideals of me on me!" He retorted. He hated the fact that he had to break down her that strong spirit.

Bubbles shook her head. "That's up to me to decide what impression I have of you!" She was stubborn and folding her arms.

"Do whatever you like!" Boomer didn't bother arguing more with her.

There was silence for a period of time. None of them knew what to talk about. Unlike the young them who could talk about anything under the sun, times had changed now.

"We better get going now." He unlocked the door and got them out pretty easily now that the people they were avoiding were not nearby. No one would go to the janitor area unless they wanted a place without anyone.

The janitor locker was only filled with couples who were snogging each other and there was an exit nearby. Although, Boomer still had to consider himself as lucky since one of those guys could have been feeding on someone there.

"Go home now." He told her. "I don't have time to waste with you." He added on.

Bubbles nodded. She understood the limits. She had threaded on Boomer's limits today and she had to be careful not to go overboard.

She had the first move of walking back. She heard some footstep going in the opposite direction of her until it was gone. She forced herself to not look back and carried on walking back. Until, she felt someone presence walking behind her. It wasn't the footsteps of someone stalking her. It was rather comforting.

Don't ask her how was she so certain. She had a feeling that it would definitely be Boomer behind her, with the help of her supernatural instinct. Smiling, she strolled home, completely unaware of the dangers that Boomer was looking out for.

She looked up at the sky. "Boomer, do you think we can go back to the past?" She asked innocently, strolling down the street. She was confident that Boomer was still behind her since she could sense his presence. Although she knew she had reached his limits, however it wouldn't hurt to try once again.

The blue ruff did not reply but he was definitely surprised by the fact that the blue puff had noticed him. He didn't want to over react. Perhaps, she was just talking nonsense to herself.

Bubbles nodded her head. "If, I am saying _if_ I were to stop pursuing the past, would you continue to talk to me like usual?" Boomer didn't reply.

It seemed like Bubbles had hit his world limit today. It was fine for her. As long as she knew that the blue ruff was still concerned over her, she had no complains.

Seeing an emerald streak that was darker than her own sister, she pointed to it. "You need to follow it right?" She asked, not daring to turn back as if afraid that Boomer would disappear if she did.

Boomer did indeed need to follow his older brother. Except that, he didn't dare to leave Bubbles.

The female could sense the hesitation. He wasn't her counterpart for nothing. She herself knew the importance too. Something was happening in Townsville secretly and that was the reason why they had returned. Boomer had to deal with this.

"I will be fine in going back on my own. It was not like I couldn't protect myself."

Boomer bit his lips. He still didn't want to leave her alone.

"I am going to count to five. If you are still not gone by then, I am going to treat it as you have agreed to become friends again." She proclaimed. She felt a bit silly talking to herself but she was definitely sure that Boomer was here. There was no harm in doing this too. If this was all her imagination, there was no one here to judge her now, seeing that it was a deserted street.

"One." He felt bad that Bubbles had to think of him.

"Two!" Boomer had this temptation to just screw this and let Bubbles know of his feelings.

"Three!" He thought back on today's situation. It would have been really bad if something had happened.

"Four." She dragged this number out when she felt that Boomer had not moved yet.

"Four and a—"

There was a breeze and a slight pressure on her forehead. _"Be safe okay?"_ The whisper came by in her ears, making her shiver. She wasn't sure if it was from the cold or the Boomer's action.

In fact, it was so fast that she thought that it was her imagination.

However, the dark blue streak in the sky didn't lie.

Bubbles smiled, touching her forehead.

Coward.

* * *

Blossom had this half a mind to bite down at this hand which was covering her mouth currently but resisted it anyways. Ever since she saw Brick in the club, she noticed that he was extremely tense when exchanging words with his brothers.

Something must have happened. Something that made all three of them so cautious of things right now, even resorting towards hiding.

They were under the bar table, the closest to where they were standing just now. She didn't know where her sisters were at but she predicted that they had their own counterparts to deal with. However, they were in a weird position when they hide under the table, it happened in a flash. Her legs were now entangled with Brick, which made her bit her lips at the throbbing. She must have hit it or something.

Brick was keeping an eye out, trying to stay hidden. His mind was going in an overdrive in trying to understand what was going on.

 _Coven_. If there was really a coven in Townsville, this was really bad. This wasn't what he had been predicting. He was just expecting a small group, perhaps 4-5 of them, to be loitering in Townsville to get the blood since no one was here. Once he determined the people involved, he would take them out. That's all.

However, if there was really an unregistered coven here, he wasn't sure if just him and his brothers could take them on. Coven were big, perhaps hundreds or even thousands of them. Of course, there was also small covens but there was still a few dozens of them in it. Just the three of them, even if they had supernatural powers from Chemical X to back them up, he wasn't confident enough.

There was too less information. Brick cursed at that.

Just now, those guys were definitely part of the coven.

Vampires could recognize their own kind at the first glance. If they were to see him, his uncover identity would have been announced to the Townsville, which might potentially ruin _everything_ that they had come back for.

His concerns must have been shown on his face because he was surprised by Blossom's touch on his arm. "What's going on, Brick?"

Blossom was worried. Brick was being unusually quiet; his brows were furrowed and she tried to get his attention but to no avail. She grabbed his arm which jolted Brick for a moment.

Brick tried to relax. "Nothing." Not Blossom. He was definitely not going to tell Blossom at all cost.

Blossom narrowed her eyes at this. Brick acting out of sorts was _not_ nothing. "Brick." She looked at him in the eyes which he avoided.

"Bloss, leave it. You are not going to get anything out of me." He hissed, irritated that he was not doing an excellent job enough since the girls kept getting hints.

Blossom became affected by Brick's tension. "Why not? You have been doing nothing but that!" She snapped, unsure about how to phrase it properly for him to understand but she knew that she had enough of this.

"What?" He argued.

"That! That stupid mysterious aura and keeping things from me! Where did all your past arrogance of telling me your plans because you were so confident that I wouldn't ruin anything? Also, stopping me from investigating things! Brick JoJo, you think that will stop me? If you are not going to give me answers, I will find it out myself and you will not interfere!" She protested stubbornly and loudly. However, her shouts were minimized due to the loud noise in the club. She stood out from the hiding spot.

Brick immediately pushed her back into that spot. "Fuck! Bloss, what do you think you are doing now?" He gripped her arm tightly to prevent her from getting away. She winced when she placed pressure on her ankle to stable her. Brick noticed that and was about to apologize until she glared at him with this determined look in her eyes.

"Trying to find out what made you so anxious right now!" She rebutted, trying to pull her arm away but Brick's grip was too strong. "The fact that we are hiding now shows that there is someone or something there, right? Something or someone that I am not supposed to meet and you are avoiding from. It definitely had to do with you missing for ten years!"

It was these moments like these that made Brick hate the fact that his counterpart was smart and incredibly good at understanding him.

"Stop struggling!" He felt that he was calming down a child that was throwing a tantrum. He was thankful to the loud EDM that was blasting currently.

"No!" She stubbornly resisted.

"Okay! I will tell you." He shouted to get her attention. Blossom paused at that, a smile apparent now that she finally got _the_ Brick JoJo to concede.

Brick cursed this weakness that he had where he had just this damn urge to give into whatever Blossom wanted. He cursed even more when her smile stopped him from feeling upset about conceding.

This stupid, bloody mate system.

If Blossom wanted it, with that foolish smile of her, he would have done everything to satisfy her.

"Not now though. We are going to get out of here first." He stated which she nodded too, still happy. "Stop smiling." He rolled his eyes, practically pulling her out of the club.

Only when they were out of the vicinity of the club, he looked at her.

"Your leg, how is it?" He questioned, staring at her limping leg. Blossom shook her head. "It's fine. Just that it is throbbing a bit." She replied casually.

Instead of being concerned with her own leg, she was more concerned about Brick's promise. "What's happening? You said that you will—" She didn't have the chance to finish the sentence before she found herself on the back of Brick. He was carrying her. _Again._

Blossom spluttered. Just how many did he plan to do this? This can't be good for her heart, especially since it kept going faster whenever near Brick. She convinced herself that it was just because he kept doing unexpected things.

"Let's get you home first." He was definitely eager to get her out of there because before she could even nod, his red streak was already trailing behind the both of them. She found herself in front of her house soon.

Brick seemed to be going through the front door. "Wait!" Brick paused at her words, waiting for some objections.

"I need you to go through that windows. Professor aren't supposed to find out that we sneak out." She pointed to the window at the second level.

She could immediately imagine Brick's eyebrow going up. "Yes, we sneak out. Now go up." She knew what he was going to say.

"Demanding, aren't we?" She flushed at that. She never expected that she would be ordering Brick JoJo around. He floated lazily up to see her two sisters had already returned. This means that his brothers should be waiting for him already.

He quickly let her down carefully while her sisters came forward to help, once seeing Blossom on the back of Brick.

"I got to go." The fact that her sisters were here meant that his brothers were waiting for him already.

As usual, he didn't wait for a reply before going off.

Jerk.

* * *

Brick heard whistling when he met up with his brothers. "I swear, every time you are with her, your eyes glows. Been getting some actions, right?" Butch teased as Brick growled. He could already guess that it was glowing. That's why he had his cap covering his face when he sent her back home.

Boomer smirked. "This is the third time your eyes glow this week and the second time today. Is it because you are extremely weak towards her or you guys have been progressing well?" Boomer joined in the fun of teasing his older brother.

Brick rolled his eyes at that. The three of them knew. Glowing only happened whenever they were in close proximity with their own mates or their body were having reaction such as heart beating fast and such. Brick was insistent that it was definitely the former that was the reason for his eyes now.

He noticed something though. Butch was wearing a cap too. He rarely did that. He did bring it out sometimes but he rarely wore that. It was either him or Boomer who loved wearing caps. Smirking, he got an idea what was going on. He took out the cap in a second. "It seemed like I am not the only one in this situation though." He grinned at the emerald orbs that were glowing.

"Shut up." He protested, snatching back the hat to wear.

Boomer could only roll his eyes at his brothers' antics. "Can we start on the important matters? I actually want to get this over and done with." At Boomer's words, the two of them turned serious almost immediately.

Brick started analyzing. "So, we are pretty sure that now, it became a coven. It wasn't just a few stray f them. We saw at least a dozen of them at the club. They were most probably hunting for tonight." He started.

Butch spoke up. "I also saw some of them just now nearby the club, in one of neighborhoods. It might be where they are located at." He suggested. Brick nodded at that.

"So, we are going to need to confirm the amount of people in that coven first before we act." Brick stated.

Boomer nodded. "However, I don't understand. Remember that man was in the club before everything happen?" Brick nodded, listening attentively to whatever his youngest brother had to say. "How did he know about Chemical X? It is only the girls, Professor and us who knew about this." Although Townsville knew of the superheroes, they didn't know about the secret that gave them this power.

"Not to mention, how is it possible for a large group of them to enter Townsville, without making a huge fuss. It wasn't like this is an extremely large city." Brick commented. Townsville might not be big but it wasn't small either, being a prosperous city. However, even for a not that small city, having such a big amount of coven entering, it should get someone's attention to the very least.

Brick sighed, feeling a headache coming. "Okay, too many issues. First, we need to determine the amount of people that is here in Townsville, before we do anything stupid things. Once we determine that, we are going to figure out a counterplan." He ordered.

He looked at Boomer. "Regarding Chemical X, we can't be sure that they don't know about the existence of the girls and Professor. So, prevent them from using their power." It sounded reasonable.

"Boomer, I will need you to stay with them for a while." Brick commented, in which the blue brother immediately widened his eyes. What's with the sudden arrangement of individual work?

"Butch can do that." He protested, not wanting to go near Bubbles. Well, not at least these few days.

Brick raised his eyebrows at that, not expecting to hear that. Boomer knew it well himself too, he was the best candidate.

Boomer was the sly one between the three of them, the one who do things secretly. His special powers of invisibility helped greatly as well with that. Butch was the one with power. He had his super-strength, something that all of them had but his was more developed in a sense that he could accomplish feats that his brothers could not and along with the ability of controlling metal. It was certain as they had tested it out. Brick meanwhile had ability of telekinesis, something that had his brothers in jealously. He was regarded as the hidden one among them. It was convenient and useful.

"Fine. Where are the both of you guys going?" He questioned. Asking him to watch over the girls, it was the same as implying that he would be the only one. This in return meant that his brothers were doing something else.

"Butch and I would be sneaking in." He announced to get the bewildered stares from his green brother.

"You got to be freaking kidding me." The brother exclaimed. Brick shrugged his shoulders.

"I just need to know some details. Once we get the information, we will leave." Brick replied. He had a plan, a plan that would perhaps work. However, it involved a lot of risks. That was why he wanted the two of them to go instead of getting Boomer to sneak in. They would need a lot of offense and defense.

Butch wanted to argue. "What the heck made you think that we can just waltz into there and not get caught?" He protested. Anyone with a right mind would know that it was impossible.

Brick shrugged. "I guess we will cross the bridge as we go."

This got him glares from his brothers at this semi-reckless plan that he had. He stared back at them as though daring them to not follow his orders.

It worked miraculously.

Brick grinned when his brothers sighed in resignation.

Now, let's just hope that it would be less dangerous than he thought it would be.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hello everyone! I just realized that I forgot to introduce myself! I am Krys~

Thank you for talking the time to read my fanfiction. :D Feel free to leave reviews!

More reviews = faster updates. :D

Just kidding. It does have some impact but I love it whenever I read a review from you guys \o(^O^)o/ It brightens up my day 😊

Also, I realized that this story is really fast-paced as some of you said but it is because I got tons planned for this story and the different pairings. Also, there is a lot to write. X.X this chapter took me 5 days of continuous staying up Q.Q and I went over like 2 thousand words from my usual word count although I tried not to. x.x

Whelp whelps! A tiny bad news. It is like a week before assignment week which means slower update well until the end of my exams to the very least. Sorry TT^TT

I will try to update asap ^O^

That's all! Thank you for all the love and attention that you have given Blood Bond! I will do my best to improve my writing.

Constructive criticism is welcome too \o/ Although, I have a sensitive heart so please be kinder when dealing harsh blows Xd

Seeya guys the next update! I love you guys

*throws confetti and mini-cookies for dramatic exit*

Krys~


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Blossom stared at her sisters and shrugged sheepishly. "My leg started to hurt, that's why he brought me back. Nothing else!" She explained. She has been pulled into a round of interrogation when Brick had left because it was weird that Brick just had carried her twice a day.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "That might be an explanation but I don't trust him that much." Today was extremely weird for the girls. Not to mention, the boys were acting out of the norms in the club and everything. "Since when he would be so caring enough to bring you back?"

"But you can't judge them by their past. Maybe they really did change." Bubbles spoke up, which got her a look from her green sister. Well, at least Boomer did change a lot. For the better or the worse, she wasn't sure.

Blossom nodded. "Maybe they just wanted a peaceful life."

"There is absolutely _no_ way that can be true! You saw how suspicious they were acting just now." Buttercup protested, thinking back to Butch. He was definitely up to no good.

"Well, let's not debate about this any longer." Blossom held up her hand. Buttercup getting agitated was not a good idea in the middle of the night. "Get some rest, girls."

Buttercup couldn't argue with that.

* * *

"Brick, I said no!" The speakers were loud as the brothers stiffened at it.

Brick bit his lips. "I got to get some information! Dad, this will greatly help in the investigation!" He argued as he stared at the older male.

"And what? Risk your brothers and your lives into this? Not only will it be dangerous, that unknown coven will be alerted as well!" James, the father of the boys, pointed out. "I am serious Brick, stop your actions right now. Or I will let your mother visit you to take some sense into you now." He threatened.

Butch whistled at that. Their father often respected Brick and his decision. This was the first time that Brick's proposal was declined. It was understandable that Brick was angry at that. Meanwhile, Boomer bit his lips. All of them knew. If their mother were to appear, it would be anything but good. They would literally die from her care.

"Your mission was to get an estimate of what was going on in Townsville. All you three had to do is to report to us and we will inform you of the next orders. I do _not_ want the three of you to do anything that would get the suspicions of them. Do you understand?" He stressed on that idea which got Brick irritated.

"Understood." Brick gritted out. His tense posture and clenching fist gave away his annoyance that not being able to do anything.

"Butch and Boomer, watch over your oldest brother. Stop him if you must." The two of them nodded their head at that. "Two versus one. I doubt the fact that the both of you should lose." He pointed out.

An older lady came on the screen, possessing extraordinary beauty. "You have to stop making the boys do your missions. Can't you see that they are too young to do this?" She complained, not very happy with her husband. "Also, you know I don't appreciate being used as a threat. The boys would welcome me with open arms, isn't that right?" Natalie asked.

The three boys paused at that statement. "Mum, of course we would welcome you but you know that you are pretty famous in the vampire world so your appearance here would definitely give us away." Boomer explained sheepishly.

Their mother pouted. "I miss the three of you though." She sulked as the three of them smiled at their mother's antics.

"We miss you too of course. We promise to spend more time with you after this is done all right?" Butch promised.

Natalie rolled her eyes. "That would take ages!" Brick smiled at their mother, his bad mood disappearing. If their father was a stern father, their mother would be the sun that brighten their days.

"We will finish this quickly and come back." Brick promised.

Natalie paused at that statement. "Wait, no. Stay there longer. Since you boys could not find your mates here. Try finding them there. After all, you boys came from there right?" The boys groaned at that she was saying.

She had been wanting them to find their mates ever since she realised that the fact that they should have mates as well, being a vampire and all. "Mum, you just said that we were young. We should be studying instead of dating." Boomer pointed out, not wanting to debate this with her.

"Nonsense! You boys are already nearly 19. It has been two years since you guys know of the existence of your mates. I know tons of teenagers who date and study at the same time. It's time to find your mates and get married already." She commented. "I am not getting any younger. I want some grandchildren to play with." She added on which made the three of them blushed at that topic.

Due to the fact that vampires had their pre-destined mates, most of them got bonded before the age of 20 due to the small number of them. Mating after 100s were practically scandalous even though it was already the 21st century. There were others who had their mates in very late in their lives, but that was because they had various reasons, so it was fine. Vampires stressed on the importance of a mate and often had to find them before anything else once they had turned 15.

Another thing that had the mate system so attractive was that more than often, Vampires do gain some extra boost if they had mated with their destined one. If their mate were humans, once they were turned, there was a chance of them become a Reign though it was extremely rare.

Butch coughed, trying to retain his normal composure. "Mum, you are hardly old. You barely look a day over 30s.

"I don't care, flattering me would not help. I remember the day when your father told me that I was his mate. I was of course shocked at first but look at me, living happy ever after with your father." She stated, the boys nodded their head at this. It would do them nothing good to interrupt their mother when she was talking about her story. It had happened far too many times for them.

"Anyways, if I found out that you three found your mates but hid it from me, you know the consequences." She threatened by narrowing her eyes for effect. The guys looked away in avoidance. The female of the house could be scary whenever she wanted to.

"Anyways, we got to go. I want to check out something else." Brick changed the topic before she caught something. She was terribly good at this kind of things.

This got his father's attention. "Brick." He warned.

"I am not going to do anything. I am just going information seeking." He growled, challenging his father. Normally he would consider that he was being too rude but he would care less now. He wasn't exactly in the mood for this.

"Oh! Alright, quickly go and meet some girls. If not, it would be a pity all of your good looks." She smiled. Brick waved his hand and kept his phone quickly, thankful that he had an excuse to end the call quick.

"I swear, if mum found out that we found our mates and failed to inform her of that, all of us are going to die without a doubt. Especially since someone had gotten so close to his mate." Butch commented and got the phone slammed into him.

Brick ruffled his hair. "Shut up and get ready to go."

"To where?" Butch asked.

"I don't believe those bloody vampires doesn't go out during the weekends." Brick argued as he got himself presentable enough to leave the house.

"It's bloody 3am Brick!" Boomer pointed out. Each of them were tired after seeking for more information on that coven.

"You won't die from lack of sleep." Brick pointed out which his brother rolled their eyes at him. "I am going out for a second to find some lead." He stated.

"You guys make yourself useful too." Brick stared at his brothers before going out. "Slave driver." Boomer muttered until his breath.

"I heard that Boomer!"

* * *

"You got to be freaking kidding me." Butch hissed as he looked at his phone. It was already noon time.

Boomer shook his head. "No news at all. No one in the streets saw him or anything. Although, they heard noises of a fight in the middle of the night. No one paid much attention, thinking that it was just purely someone drunk making a dim."

When Brick had asked them to go along with him on that walk of his, the both of them just chose to sleep instead. After all, the lack of sleep accumulated from the several days got to them and they didn't want to bother since Brick was in one of his fits.

However, when they woke up in the late morning, they realised that there were no traces of Brick in the house the past few hours anywhere. Brick, although reckless at times, he was extremely responsible. He would contact his brothers if he was staying out or whatsoever but nothing.

There was no news of him.

Worried, the two brothers were searching for him.

Boomer looked around, thinking where he should suggest his idea. "Think we can enlist Blossom's help for this?" Butch stared at him. "Seriously? We might get killed." He hissed.

Boomer shrugged his shoulders. "Considering how they have been following for the past few minutes and them listening to our conversation, we might as well."

Butch looked around to confirm what was going on, spotting them with ease now that he was more relaxed. "Freak. I forgot they live in this neighbourhood too."

Three girls floated nearby. Boomer pulled down his hood and looked down while Butch stared at the three of them.

"You know, this was not how I was planning to spend my weekends. Haven't we seen each other enough in school hours?" Buttercup growled, currently annoyed. Indeed, she was annoyed, she arranged to watch a match with her friends but got interrupted by the mayor's call and had to be sent out.

"We received calls that there were multiple blue and green streaks everywhere in the city. Everyone was wondering what was going on." Blossom elaborated, looking the two brothers to notice one missing.

Bubbles nodded in agreement. "Also, the lack of red streaks made others worry." She bit her lips. "You know your appearance can make some people worried."

"What are we? Murderers? What's wrong with just flying around?" Boomer glared at the pink leader.

"This wasn't what the citizens meant." Bubbles immediately tried to make the situation sound better but it was apparent that Boomer was already affected.

Butch nudged the blue brother. "Focus. We have no idea how is Red doing now." He whispered which Boomer folded his arm in response. "It was your idea anyways."

"Blossom, if you want us to stop, help us with something." Butch negotiated, watching the three girls as they floated down to stand instead.

Blossom rose an eyebrow at that. Since when did they asked for help? "What's it?"

"Locate Brick for us." He stated which got the girls surprised.

Brick JoJo was missing?

Buttercup laughed at that. "You guys lost your older brother? How stupid can you guys can?" She sneered, relinquishing in the fact that they were asking for help despite acting so arrogant the previous time.

Butch growled at that. "Mind your words." The anxiety of wanting to find Brick as soon as possible was making him more irritable than usual.

"What about you mind your attitude? Aren't you guys asking for our help?" Buttercup rebutted.

Butch rolled his eyes. "You know what, forget about it. Boomer, let's go." The blue brother nodded to that, ready to go elsewhere to find Brick instead.

"W-wait, what happened to Brick?" The pink leader asked, making Butch look at her.

Boomer grinned at his brother who shrugged, before turning back to face the worried girl with a calm face. "Since sending you back, he met us for a bit before leaving again. Haven't been back at all."

Blossom seemed to consider for a moment despite the disapproving stare that her green sister was giving her. "Do we split up to find Brick?" She asked. Boomer smirked, knowing that she would definitely help them.

Butch shook his head. "We need something from you. Leave us the rest to us would be alright."

"What do you need from me?" Blossom asked, wanting to help out if it was possible. After all, Brick did help her occasionally.

"Your blood."

Blossom paused at that statement. Perhaps, she had heard wrongly. The expression of her sisters hardly indicated that she had heard wrongly.

Boomer seemed to realise what was surprising the sisters so much as he tried to quickly recover the situation. "Brick technically was created by your DNA so we are hoping that it would help." He stated calmly, which was a contrast with his inner self.

"Even so, can't saliva or something wrong?" Buttercup questioned irritably.

Butch narrowed his eyes. "How are we going to get large quantity of that to try to locate Brick?" He argued, glaring at Buttercup.

Buttercup seemed to be provoked as well. "Even so, who knows what will happen if we were to give you some blood?" She crossed her arms while Bubbles looked in between her sister and the boys.

The blue puff tried to meditate the situation between them. "Is there any alternative than that perhaps?"

Boomer shook his head. "Forget about it then. Butch, let's go."

"Wait!" Blossom stopped them in between the take-off that the boys were about to do. "Take it." She smiled at them unsurely.

That time, the two boys froze. They were suggesting but they had never thought that Blossom would actually offer.

* * *

Brick cursed for the endless time for the day. He had spent the night walking normally. Until he heard a scream.

Being the curious him, he immediately went to investigate about the sound. He thanked the gods that he had brought a random mask out of the house. The least that he needed was someone to figure out who he was.

Putting on the mask which covered his mouth, he pulled down the hat down slightly.

His suspicion was proven right. A group of trios was sucking blood from an unconscious girl. A quick look shown that they were just born.

Perfect.

Newly turned vampires had yet to control their urges which could cause a lot of accidents since they were unable to stop themselves. Although their blood thirst was very strong, their combat abilities were less than ideal since they had no training at all.

The blue and red veins that were spread on their neck proved that for him. As a vampire aged, their body would show different signs. The older a vampire was, the stronger he or she would be.

"Mind if I were to join?" He smirked, getting their attention. The nagging voice in the back of his mind made him roll his eyes.

The hostility was apparent now that they were growling at him. He walked calmly towards them and smile, although they would not be able to see it.

It didn't take him long to deal with them of course, especially since he was far more superior with chemical X as well. They were clearly inexperienced with fighting and was only planning to rely on their own brute power without even clearly evaluating him or their own ability well.

Brick wasn't the leader of his brothers for no reason. He had spent several years training himself well instead of fooling around. He finished that match well without much effort need on his side.

"You bastard." One of them cursed at him. "Get lost if you don't want to die!"

Brick rose an eyebrow at that. Did they really think that they could hurt him? No matter what, Brick was still a trained combat warrior. "What if I want to die?"

It was apparent that the three had noticed that they were talking to someone who had connection in the vampire world. The aura and reaction that the red leader was giving clearly stated that he was not just a simple human who had chanced on them. "Who are you?" The other one questioned.

He shrugged his shoulders. "No one important. Tell me, did you kill those women?" He interrogated as he stared at the three of them, composed. The trio immediately shook their head, definitely trying to wash their hands of this matter. "We just merely imitating them. We were told to! That's all."

"Who did?" Brick demanded. One of them shook his head. "We have no idea." Brick growled in frustration at the lack of evidence again. "How can you follow an order that you had no idea who said that?" He nearly shouted.

The three of them looked at each other as though considering if they should say anything. "It was given to us by our Maker! That's all we know. In fact, our Maker told us nothing but this!" The first one protested as Brick sighed, pressing the bridge of his nose.

He expected as much since they were all just lackeys but it still annoyed him no ends with no leads and whatsoever.

"Guess we are done here then." Brick muttered which the three caught on. "Are we allowed to go then?" The last of the trio asked. Brick smirked. He had no plans of letting anyone know about him being here.

"What do you think of dying?" Brick asked, squatting down to look at the three of them who were at one corner of that alley.

The three of their eyes widened but it was too late. Brick made use of his telekinesis to pin them down. It didn't take him long to set them on fire with a lighter that one of them were carrying.

Brick stared at the huge fire, mesmerised by it. He must have clearly let his guard because the next moment, he found himself pinned on the wall with a hold on his neck.

"A Reign?" He found himself staring at a similar glowing azure eyes.

Reign. That was the term that was used on vampires who had gained some special ability after they had changed. Reigns were rare and everyone would get do anything to get a Reign under their orders. Even within Reigns, there were ranks depending on their own abilities. Of course, Brick was one of the few Reigns.

Brick used his power to get the man off which worked as the man released his hold. "I haven't seen another Reign in a few years." Taking a few steps back, Brick took this time to stare at this attacker.

 _Another?_

Brick glared up to see the unknown man laugh. "What's your ability?" The man asked with a smile on his face. Brick bit his lips. That man was also a Reign. Whenever a Reign fought with another Reign, it would never end well.

"Mine's Wind." The man looked extremely excited, something that made Brick refuse to combat with him. He simply refused to battle a person that he had no data on. However, he never thought that there would be one in the coven. "Come on, answer me!"

A strong gust of wind attacked Brick as he held his arms out to resist against it. That unknown man was using his powers in an alley? He was serious. It was only natural for Brick to get serious as well.

He wasn't surprised to find himself in cuts after that attack. His clothes had slits all over him, drawing blood from him naturally. However, what surprised him was that his cuts were not healing.

Focusing on the nearby items which was an abandoned furniture, he threw it at the man to have it cut up. "Is that all you can do?" The man taunted.

In a flash, Brick was thrown into a wall, crashing it.

For the first time ever, Brick panicked. It was apparent that the unknown man was powerful, perhaps even more powerful than any of his brothers. The mark on his neck was showing that he was an older vampire.

"Where was your arrogance just now?" The man demanded as he walked towards the injured leader. His hand was churning out the next attack.

Brick knew that he had almost no chance of winning. He did have experience. However, the man that was standing in front of him was a full-fledged Reign. One that had mastered his powers to an extent that he had perfect control over. Meanwhile, Brick was indeed a Reign, but one that was still a fledging.

Taking his chance, he made use of the pipes to pin the man down on the wall. Water spilled everywhere, effectively stopping the man's view of Brick.

The red leader used this chance to run. It was shameless indeed but he had no plans on dying tonight. He had more to achieve and more to find out.

He ran as far as he could.

He had no idea how far he went. Cursing the fact that he won't stop bleeding, he sat down somewhere dark after he lost the man.

Once noticing that he was safe, he blacked out.

* * *

Brick was awakened by a familiar smell. Growling at that, he tried to stand up only to fail. He must have gotten much damage than he had thought. However, he had no idea why his injuries were not healing, especially since they were supposed to with his natural healing abilities.

 _Blossom._

Someone got to bloody explain to him why was Blossom bleeding again.

Pushing himself, he took off his mask and pocket it. He would rather not get into another conflict. Forcing himself to stand up, he shot up in the direction of the blood to find Blossom.

Imagine his surprise when he saw his brothers along with the three sisters staring at him as though they had seen some monster just when he stepped out of somewhere he was.

Getting over his initial surprise, he went over to Blossom. "Blossom, you are alright?" Brick asked, scanning her for any injuries. "Brick—" Blossom protested.

"Brick!" Boomer called out as he shot towards his injured brother.

Meanwhile, Butch frowned when he noticed the injuries on his brother. "What the fuck happened?" He demanded, pulling one of Brick's arm over his so that he could lean his weight on the green brother.

He was about to spill until he noticed the other three audience that was there. Shaking his head, he looked away to prevent more questioning. "Not here." He replied, gesturing for his brothers to go back. Butch nodded, getting an idea of what he had wanted to convey. "Thanks Blossom, we owe you one. We got to get Brick back first."

"Tell me what is going on." The pink leader protested as she took a quick look at her counterpart who was adamant on not looking at his mate.

Boomer immediately shook his head. "Nothing of your business, Blossom." He snapped, clearly not in the mood. The blue puff frowned slightly at that, it seemed like Boomer was extremely irritable today and she could assume that it was due to Brick.

Blossom opened her mouth to protest but was silenced by the green brother's glare. "Leave it. The three of you have nothing to do with this." He warned before shooting up with his brother.

"We are grateful to you Blossom for your assistance but don't tread too near the line." He warned before shooting up into the skies to follow his green brother.

Buttercup was about to follow until Blossom stopped them. "Brick promised to tell me."

"Don't be stupid. Do you really think that they will just tell you like that?" Buttercup argued, trying to pull away from her sister to chase after them. This is a good chance for them to find out through using force now that one of them was injured.

However, by the time Buttercup had managed to get Blossom to loosen her grip, the brothers were already out of sight.

* * *

"Spill, what the freak happened?" Butch demanded in front of his parents. Brick sighed as he felt that his younger brother was making a big deal out of nothing. He was just injured.

The two of them had even went to the extent of video-calling their parents again. Brick groaned that the four pair of eyes that were staring at him right now this instant.

"I just was walking around the area where the incidents had happened, and I caught a group of them on act." He started, fully knowing that there was no way that the he could escape without explaining. "I stopped them and killed them. However, suddenly there was another Reign."

It was fully obvious that all of them had tensed at the last statement.

"That Reign did this to you?" James demanded as Brick nodded. The atmosphere was heavy now.

Brick knew that this kind of reaction would happen. After all, the boys, although are fledging Reigns, they had Chemical X pumping in their body. Just based on that fact, their abilities were still regarded as one of the higher ones in the Vampire Society. To be able to reduce Brick to this state, their opponents were more powerful that they had presumed in the very beginning.

"Pull out. Come back." Their father demanded. All three brothers' head snapped out at that.

"No need! We can do this." Brick protested. To go back just because of this injury, Brick and his brothers cannot stand that fact.

James shook his head. "To be able to hurt you till an extent of the wounds are not healing, your opponent is one that is highly experienced."

"We know that!" Boomer stated agitatedly. However, to pull them out for this mission was too much for them.

"We definitely can do this!" Butch added in as he growled. "Did you send us here for the experience? Since you thought that this mission had that risk too!"

"Father, mother, please." Brick stared at his parents.

His parents looked at the determined looks in their own sons and then stared at each other as though to see what each other was thinking about. Their mother reached out to touch the father's hands, begging the father to let them.

"1 month. If you guys cannot figure out what is happening in a month, come back. Also, if anyone of you guys had gotten hurt again. Come back as well." He ordered after staring at his wife who supported this decision. The three of them quickly nodded. They would take the most that they could currently.

* * *

Brick glared at the two brothers that was in front of him. "What is the bloody meaning of having a bottle of Blossom's blood on your hands right now?" He interrogated as he crossed his arms.

Tapping his finger impatiently, he waited for an answer. Butch gulped as he tried to find the right word. It was painfully obvious that Brick was angry, perhaps due to the fact that they had even asked for such an item from the pink leader or due to the fact that they had to hurt the leader to get it.

Honestly, all of them had no idea what was making the red leader that angry. In fact, Brick had some idea but he wasn't about to share it.

"We needed to find it as soon as possible and we didn't know where to find you at all." Butch started, looking at his brother to see if there any moves of attacking hem.

Boomer spoke next. "The only thing we could thought of at that time to get you to react and respond to us, it was her blood. It was so happened that she was there as well. She willingly gave it to us." He clarified.

Brick looked stunned. "First of all, why did you even suggest it to her?" He growled. "And, even if she willingly gave it to you guys, you guys shouldn't take it!" He shouted, as he looked around to calm himself down.

"She cut herself straight immediately on the wrist after she said that we could have it. There was nothing we could do but retrieve it." Boomer explained.

He couldn't help the high tension in him right now. That vial of blood that was on the table right now. That was _his mate's_ blood. To a vampire, that would be the most delicious and tempting blood there was in the entire world for them.

Right now, it was in front of Brick. Brick who had just gotten injured and became hungry as a result of that. His eyes were glowing which hinted that his body truly wanted that blood. It was taking all of Brick's willpower to not grab it and drown it.

Compared to his brother, the green and blue ruff had a better way of dealing with it. Even though it was blood, it didn't have the same effect on the two since they were well-fed and Blossom wasn't their mates.

"Drink it." Butch proposed. It wasn't easy watching his brother struggle at the existence of this vial. This got him a dart thrown at him which intentionally missed him and landed on the wall. The youngest ruff widened his eyes at that. It seemed like this time Brick was truly enraged, especially since he just did that.

Waiting for Brick to talk, the other two looked at each other. The outburst that they were waiting for didn't appear as a red streak appeared on the sky.

"He must have left this room, since the blood was too much for him. Let's throw it away?" Butch suggested which Boomer quickly agreed towards.

Boomer looked at the table to notice the missing vial. "Do you think we need to chase after him?" He bit his lips, worried about his brother.

* * *

Brick hardly cared the moment he entered their rooms through the open window. It obviously had gotten him some screams from Bubbles. Buttercup threw something at him by reflex, which he had managed to avoid thankfully. Blossom just sat on her bed, her face struggling to convey shock and dropped her book.

Thankfully the professor was out, he thought when he saw the Professor leaving the house a few moments ago.

It was only then he noticed how inappropriate that he was being. He coughed, trying to redeem himself. "I'm sorry but Blossom, could I talk to you for a while?" He asked awkwardly, looking elsewhere. The girls were dressed a bit too casual for him to take a look actually.

"Brick JoJo! Get out!" Blossom shouted as she pointed to the door and pulled the blanket over herself.

Brick immediately nodded at the order and shuffled out of the room. He coughed as he tried to erase what he had just saw and wanted outside patiently.

It clearly didn't take long because 10 minutes later, he was sitting in the living room with Bubbles serving him tea. Buttercup and Blossom were opposite of him and staring at him as Bubbles joined them.

"Talk." Blossom said as Brick looked at her sisters. Were they really going to have a talk in front of her sisters as well?

Blossom sighed as she seemed to understand what Brick was trying to say with his eyes. "Girls, go up first. I will catch up later." She smiled as her sisters listened and left, one reluctantly while the other one joyfully.

It was only when he saw no signs of the sisters, he pulled on her arms. "What were you thinking?" He demanded, looking at the visible cut on her wrist. That must be where his brothers had obtained the blood from.

Quickly throwing down the medical supplies that he had gotten during his trip here, he poured antiseptic over it quickly. He had been so absorbed with trying to bandage it that it was only the hiss from Blossom that got his attention back.

"Your brothers said that they needed it to find you." She stated, while Brick rolled his eyes at that statement. "The fact that you even bother listening to them amazed me." He said sarcastically as he kept dabbing antiseptic on it.

Blossom seemed to be offended by that sentence. "We managed to find you didn't we!" She argued as she allowed Brick to continue treating it. "It was a stupid idea, you have to agree with that." He retorted as he glared at them.

The pink leader glared at him. "Of course, I am the idiot. I was a fool to think that I could even bother helping you!" Her voice raised. "If you had the ability, you shouldn't have disappeared in the very first place!"

Brick paused. "I'm sorry for the trouble." He mumbled as he focused all his attention on the wound. "I wasn't being responsible and as a result, you had to deal with my brother instead."

Blossom's anger dissipated at Brick's apology. Brick had never apologized, not one so far towards her. However, he was apologizing now.

"I'm sorry but can you not get hurt in the future because of me?" He asked, carefully placing the medicine on the wound. Usually, Blossom would have said something but now she was too stunned to feel the pain or to say anything. What could be wrong with Brick?

She blinked when she saw the red orbs that was waiting for her reply. "T-this is just a small wound." She hastily stated, trying to understand the situation better. Was she dreaming? Brick was being nice and kind towards her right now. That was enough to be classified as a miracle.

He chuckled softly. "I realised that you are always getting hurt." He completed the bandaging and was proud of his works. "Just make sure to change it regularly. I will leave these with you." He gestured to the items that he had brought.

"Well, I will go now." He stood up as he got ready to leave through the door. Blossom stood up as well as a reflex. "Wait! What was this supposed to mean? A thank you?" She asked, holding up her arms to show the bandage.

Turning back to look at the pink leader, he remembered why he was there. He took out the blood vial and passed it into her hands. Although Brick might look emotionless on the outside, but he was having a hard time of letting go off the vial.

This was necessary, Brick persuaded himself. If he were to drink this blood, there would be no turning back from the other leader. That was something that he never wanted.

"This is your blood. Thank you for that and I'm sorry." He trailed off. _Sorry for running away from you_. Placing a calm face on, he looked up at Blossom. "Just make sure not to get hurt again." He stated, noticing the many injuries on the pink leader.

In fact, ever since meeting her, she had been nothing but hurting herself.

He had been in his thoughts that he failed to notice that Blossom had opened the vial as she tried to look at it. The eruption of the tempting smell surprised him and his first reaction was to flung it across the room.

It appeared to be a bad choice as he immediately covered the lower half of his face to cover up the smell. The vial had broken and the blood was covering the room.

To a normal human, there might not be a smell but to him, this was like a devil's candy. It was constantly tempting him and challenging him.

"Brick?" Blossom called out, surprised at his reaction. He had clearly heard his counterpart calling from him but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the red substance that was in front of him.

"Brick!" She shouted as he looked at her. From her pink eyes, he could see his own eyes. Glowing eyes.

Blossom had seen it as well, he could tell.

The next thing he knew, he bolted out of the house.

* * *

Bubbles waited impatiently as she looked out for a particular blue ruff. She was waiting beside his locker this morning as she knew that he definitely would pass by his locker to get his things.

"Boomer!" She called out when she saw his figure walking towards his locker. He responded to his name being called and paused when he saw the blue puff waiting for her. He had this half a mind to turn back and pretended not to see her. However, he needed his art materials for the upcoming class.

"Good morning!" She greeted, being cheerful as she usually was.

Boomer immediately walked towards her unconsciously. Stupid mate system! Whatever happened to avoiding Bubbles for this time of period?

"Morning." He greeted rigidly. He wasn't expecting an ambush from her so early in the morning.

Meanwhile, Bubbles had thought of this carefully over this past few days. According to how Boomer acted at that time, he was definitely worried about her. So, she believed that she would be able to get him back to the time when they were friends if she put in more effort in getting to know him.

"Boomer, I got something to talk to you about." She announced happily, getting some attention from the nearby crowd. Since Bubbles was rather popular in the school, along with Boomer's newfound popularity in school, they were gaining quite a fair bit of attention. Boomer believed that part of this attention had to do with the fact that they used to be enemies.

He nodded, waiting for her to continue her topic. The sooner they finish this conversation, the sooner he can leave.

Bubbles was nervous, something that was rather apparent from how she was playing with her hair. It was a habit that only made Boomer pay attention to her even more.

"The thing is-there is an upcoming project in our Art class and we need to partner up. Would you be my partner?" She asked swiftly, showing almost no sign of nervousness.

"No." He replied immediately. He was really restraining himself to say yes physically by clenching his fist together to maintain his self-control. The question nearly made him loosen all the guard around him. However, he wasn't about to take this chance. If he were to spend more time with Bubbles, he would definitely go crazy with the desire to bond with her.

Bubbles looked extremely downcast at his response. "Why not?" She asked, with this saddened look. Boomer really wanted to hug her and to comfort her at this stage.

He tried to make up an excuse. "I-I agreed to pair with Tom." He blurted out a random name.

Bubbles looked at him. "There's no one called Tom in the class." She pointed out, stepping closer to confront him. Boomer might have changed drastically over the years but there were still some points that remained, such as the fact that Boomer was really bad at lying.

Boomer stood back in a flash. "Anyways, I don't care. I told the teacher that we are pairing up already." She grinned and stuck out her tongue playfully. "I am informing you about now!" She cheered up.

She heard the bell rang. "I got to go for my lecture. See you in class later!" She smiled and quickly ran off. He could barely protest before she just went off in a rush.

"Bubbles!" He tried to argue but failed miserably. The other girl had already disappeared from his sights.

Noticing that many students were rushing to their own classes, Boomer sighed and opened his locker to get the things that he needed today.

He saw a bottle of apple juice with a post-it stuck on it.

" _I noticed you like this!  
So, this is the bribe for being my partner!_

 _-Bubs!"_

Despite complaining about it outwardly, he couldn't resist the smile that was on his face as he pocketed the apple juice.

* * *

Butch stared at the girl who was lying down on the rooftop. "What's up, Butters?"

He was searching around the school for her once he had noticed that she did not come in for the math tutorial classes. Since he wasn't particularly interested in the class and the fact that a green puff was not in the class made him bored, he ditched the class and went to search for her instead.

Buttercup stared at him unhappily when she turned to look at him but he quickly turned back after that. "Why do you have to be here?" She said irritated before turning to look somewhere else.

"I can't be here?" Butch questioned as he took a seat besides her without even asking for permission. He didn't need one.

Buttercup shrugged her shoulders at all. "This is a public place. Who am I to stop you?" She questioned as she closed her eyes, attempting to sleep.

Butch smirked at that response. "I honestly thought that I would get beaten up for just sitting here." He commented, lying down as well.

"Want to fight then?" She suggested, peeking an eye open to look at the sky in front of her.

The emerald guy scoffed before shaking his head. "I rather not be trashed."

Buttercup paused at that statement. In a flash, she had an energy ball on her hand and near Butch's neck. What surprised the green puff the most was that Butch did react but all he did was just to stand up such that he was looking at her straight in the eyes. He didn't even flinch when he saw that sneak attack.

He held out both of his hands innocently and stared at the female. "What's wrong, Butters?"

"You have the ability to kill me, don't you?" She demanded, glaring at the taller male.

She had sensed it the first time they had met, when Butch had caught her fist. That time, she had unable to resist or do anything. She had originally brushed it off as a mistake of her own part. However, the previous time at the club that confirmed her suspicions when Butch so easily pulled her away.

She had once prided herself in her strength. Yet, she had lost to Butch, to an extent that she was unable to resist at all.

Butch fully have the ability to kill her if he wanted to now.

In fact, she could assume that not only Butch, the rest of his brothers had improved severely. Even if the three of them were to take three of them, there was hardly a chance of winning. She hasn't seen the rest of their abilities due to the lack of chance but it was pretty obvious from the other two as well since her sisters were unable to do anything.

She didn't have the mindset of wanting to test her theory but then since Butch was here at this moment, she just had to find out. She stared right into the emerald orbs.

Butch smiled instead. "Butters, what makes you think that I can and will do that?" He questioned, not moving once at all.

Buttercup glared at her counterpart. She was never the one to play mind-games. That was more of Blossom's forte but with this vague answer, how was she going to find out?

When Butch saw that the puff was not responding, he continued. "It is not that easy to kill to kill you, considering that you are made of Chemical X."

"Cut the crap. Answer my question directly!" She demanded as she held the energy ball closer to his neck. She had neither the time nor the energy to deal with him now.

Seeming to consider that option for a short while, Butch made his move. It was rapid, which caught her off-guard. Before she had knew it, she was pinned down on the ground and staring right into Butch's eyes. Her energy ball had shot up to the sky and went off.

The male was directly on top of her. His hands were gripping on her wrist while his legs were pressing onto her to prevent her from retaliating. Furious, she attempted to struggle in futile.

"I have absolutely no plans of even harming you." He stated, looking at her earnestly. A slight smile appeared on his face as he stared at her. That reply got the struggling puff to pause for a while and looked at the ruff. "In fact, more than anyone I wouldn't let—"

This statement seemed to surprise the green ruff himself even more. The smile was gone as he immediately widened his eyes to look away. His bangs hid his eyes such that Buttercup was unable to see anything else.

The sudden laughter from him made the green puff surprised. "What was I about to say even?" He smiled bitterly as he quickly got off and moved far away from her.

She immediately sat up and looked at the back of Butch that was facing him. "Anyways, stop skipping classes. Didn't anyone told you that your grades are going to suffer?" Brick asked before stretching himself.

Buttercup nodded, she couldn't see the expression of her counterpart as she tried to process what had happened just now to no avail. "You did too!" She protested. What's with Butch treating her as a little girl?

"I got something to do so I will see you later." Before Buttercup even had the chance to reply, the emerald streak had already appeared on the blue sky.

* * *

Boomer nearly let out a yelp when he felt that he was being pulled.

"Bubbles, I said no." He reacted immediately at the sight of a blonde hair. The fact that he had not had warning bells around him meant that he was familiar with that person. Currently, the only one that fulfilled that condition was Bubbles.

"Who's Bubbles?" That cheery voice made him froze. He knew that voice, especially since he had just heard it this morning. "That girl that you interacted with this morning?" He gulped at that question.

"Mum?" He whispered, not really believing his eyes. Since he had seen her just a few moments ago in the phone, he couldn't believe that she was here. She had perfectly disguised herself though, wearing a hat and a pair of sunglasses. Despite the cover up, her blonde hair and her red eyes gave her away.

However, she mixed with the group of high schoolers though, wearing a jean and a simple top. Due to the never-aging features of the vampires, she looked like she belonged here.

"Boomer, you and your brothers are in so much trouble." She hissed while he gulped. What was going on? What kind of trouble was he in?

"Mum, what are you doing here?" He demanded, pulling her to a corner.

"This is a school, you can't just randomly come here and stuff like that. Not to mention, Dad would freak out seeing you missing!" Boomer protested, still clearly not really believing his own eyes. The previous town they stayed at were a reasonable distance away.

However, their mother had a special ability which was teleportation. It was useful for her as well as she liked travelling.

She waved it off with her hand. "Your father is used to this kind of things. I do it pretty frequently. As long as I don't stay out overnight, he wouldn't say anything." She explained, as if she was an expert at sneaking out.

"Mum, can't you at least wait till school's over to meet up? Brick and Butch are not in the same class as me that much. Today none of us had the same schedule. It is going to be troublesome to find us." Boomer explained.

Then he remembered what his mother had said.

"What trouble are we in?" He asked, "You are the one who decided to visit without saying anything!" He accused indignantly, not appreciating the fact that he was informed that he was in trouble when he did nothing wrong.

"I saw that girl before this class and just now too! You thought I was her!" The mother of the two seemed to remember what she was going to say as she placed her hand on her hip.

Boomer looked away once he understood what his mother was now trying to hint him. "Bubbles is just a classmate. Don't think too much about it."

"Still thinking of lying to me? I saw you smile at her. Since when does my stoic son ever smile at everyone?" She folded her arms, proving her point.

"I just like apple juice." He argued. "Wait! You were here since the very first period?" He questioned, mirroring his mother's action of folding his arms as well.

She shook her head. "Don't mind about when I came here! We are talking about how you only like blood packed in apple juice packet but you actually drank that normal apple juice packet!" She exclaimed, adamant on not losing this argument with her son.

Boomer's eyes widened. "What the heck are you thinking about talking like this in my school?" He whispered harshly, looking around for no one.

"Anyways, get your brothers here." She ordered, not seeming to care if she blew their cover. Boomer sighed. "What makes you think that I can get them here?"

"Do whatever it takes. I know you can do that."

"If I don't?" Boomer challenged.

She smiled. "I am very curious about this Bubbles girl, don't you think?"

He faced away in frustration. It was hard dealing with his mother like that. "I got it." He growled.

"I will grab the girls." She smiled brightly which made him froze. "What girls?"

"What do you think?" She winked before teleporting away.

"Mum!" He shouted but it was too late.

* * *

Blossom bit her lips as she waited for a red ruff to appear in class. She had been thinking over the weekend, even after they had met. He had promised to tell her and she wanted answers. She _needed_ them actually.

She was trying to distract herself with this assignment that she had started early. She jumped when she realised that the chair beside her was pulled. When did Brick came in?

"Brick." She greeted, looking at him and smiled.

Brick stared at her for a while. "Blossom." His reply was curt.

Blossom's smile faltered. What was going on with Brick?

"How have you been?" She asked, trying to get the conversation starting. Although she had tons of experiences with talking to others, she had no idea of how to converse with Brick.

"Fine." He shrugged his shoulders. "You just saw me a few hours ago Bloss."

Blossom was about to continue on this conversation and had half the mind of asking what the ruff was doing. Her chance of doing so was interrupted by the appearance of their teacher and their classmates as well.

Any chances of talking flew out of the question as the both of them listened to the class. Brick made no attempts to talk to her while Blossom tried to think about the situation more closely.

She wanted to get to the know the situation with Brick and what happened in the club better. That's was the first reason why she was approaching him. Secondly, she had to ask about what had happened in her house. The reaction of his was too serious to be classified as a joke or something else.

To think that she had thought they became closer after the previous visit he did and perhaps could come to a truce.

Blossom tried to shrug off the fact that her conscious was telling her something was wrong. It was her principle to not get involve with the boys at first but she was breaking the rules herself. Something about Brick attracted her attention, made her want to butt in and talk to him properly. She was holding hope in becoming something decent such as a friend.

However, it doesn't seem to be the case for Brick.

He was adamant on not talking to Blossom. The recent incident with the Reign and the calls with his parents reminded him about what he was supposed to be doing exactly in Townsville. The girls, mainly and only Blossom, was distracting him from it. Therefore, he had to ignore Blossom, no matter how hard it was. This mission was not allowed to be a failure. He can't allow a distraction to cause him to fail his mission.

At first, he was praying that he would be able to avoid Blossom properly. The fact that he could not ignore her was hard, especially since she was just beside him during the class. He reminded himself that he had to resist, no matter what, especially when he was not planning to let something like fate to control his life for him.

With many thoughts in each other their minds, the class ended faster that day.

Once the bell had rang, Blossom tried to talk to Brick once again. She stopped him by grabbing his hands to prevent him from continue packing.

"Brick, is there something wrong?" Blossom looked at the red ruff and trying to find the reason for the sudden change in attitude.

"Nothing." He replied casually. Brick felt off today, she thought and immediately Blossom slapped herself mentally for that. This was clearly the real Brick. How could she assume that he was off? However, she persuaded herself. If she could get the nice Brick out once, she could do that again.

Narrowing her eyes at that reply, she stared at him with determination. "Brick, what's going on?" She demanded, getting sick of how he was acting. She moved in closer to get the attention of Brick which was quite close, considering how they were only a few centimetres apart.

"What do you mean?" He narrowed his eyes. Blossom was acting weird today, she was approaching him without a thought towards him compared to the usual cautiousness. He knew that he definitely had screwed up then. After all, he was doing a prefect good job that maintaining a distance from her just before the talk.

Blossom glared at him. "You are back to normal." She stated which made Brick even more confused. "Of course, I am. On the other hand, I can see that you are not normal today. What the freak is wrong with you?" He questioned, "What's with you being so close to me?"

"What's wrong? You even carried me but you are commenting about this short distance?" She argued, folding her arms to make herself look stronger. It was true. By carrying her, there was closer contact and she was barely even touching Brick at all. Brick hardly had the rights to complain about that.

Brick coughed at that statement. He leaned back in an attempt to put more distance between them. They were facing each other, Brick looked calm while Blossom looked annoyed.

The female didn't know where she got her courage from. However, when she noticed Brick was moving back, she just moved and sat on his legs.

"What the heck are you doing?" He protested once he got his senses back.

"Making sure that you can't run away." She stated, crossing her arms firmly to prove her point. Originally, she was embarrassed but she maintained that firm composure. She was going to sort this out with Brick, whether he liked this or not.

She was not planning to continue to take this from him. He was clearly messing with her. However, she was serious about this. If he himself wanted this Brick would become her friend and he would definitely tell her what she wanted to know.

"Are you not scared of anyone entering?" He pointed out, trying to keep his cool. He looked down to stare at his own hands. He could definitely bet that his eyes were glowing. How could it not when he could literally smell the perfume that Blossom was using? It was assaulting him and he had this urge to just bit down on Blossom's neck right now.

Blossom shook her head. "This classroom isn't going to be used till the sixth period and we are currently the only one left in this classroom. No one else is going to enter this classroom for now." She stated, clearly having done her research.

"We are going to miss class." This was the last-ditch effort that he was making right now.

Blossom seemed to consider a while. She had a perfect attendance that she refused to break no matter what but at the same time, she had the perfect chance of getting Brick to tell her things. This decision was similar to getting a child to pick between her favourite chocolate or her favourite candy. She definitely had to sacrifice something.

At last, she made her decision. She was staying right here. "It's just attendance. Who cares about that?" She tried to say it properly but ended up sounding like a whine.

Brick let out a loud sigh at that. "Blossom, do you even know what you are doing now?" He faced her straight.

Be damned with this.

Blossom let out a gasp. "Brick, your eyes." She paused at that. "It's—" She tried to think of word to phrase it properly.

"Glowing?" He added on, looking at her straight in the face. "Glad that you can see it because _this_ is the response that I have with you." He answered. "After that incident."

Blossom paid no attention to that last bit as she stared at Brick's eyes. It was the same thing that happened previously at her house. She froze as she tried to understand it better.

Seeing that Blossom froze, he laughed bitterly. "Are you scared of me? The fact that I am currently having such a reaction to you? I've changed Blossom, more than you can ever thought of."

Waiting for the harsh response that he thought he would be receiving, to say he was surprised was an understatement of what he was experiencing now. "Beautiful." Blossom reached out to touch his cheeks, to trace his eye shape. His eyes widened at that. What kind of a response was that? That was a far cry from what he was expecting.

"Bloss, do you even know what you are talking about?" He looked away, trying to prevent Blossom from seeing it anymore. However, Blossom seemed to have no plans of stopping.

"In fact, all of us changed. None of us can be the same anymore." He bit his lips, knowing that it was the same for his brothers.

Ever since the incident had changed them to vampires, they had changed more than they thought. The fact that they could no longer stay in Townville or the fact that they had became a bloodthirsty monster. The incident had done more than changing them physically, even mentally, they had changed drastically.

"But—" Blossom was cut off clearly.

"Brick JoJo and Butch JoJo, I would head for the principal's office if I were the both of you now." A male voice that they recognised that it was Brick's brother, Boomer, making that announcement. Brick narrowed his eyes at that announcement.

What was his youngest brother up to now?

"Oops! I didn't see anything!" A female voice called out, surprising the both of them the second time as Brick snapped his head up. He looked up only to be surprised enough to push Blossom away. Blossom gasped when she lost her balance, only to be grabbed by Brick just in time, pulling him into his embrace.

At the sight of another person in the class, she realised what kind of action she was engaged in with Brick and immediately tried to move away from Brick but Brick held her firmly.

He only let go once he realised that she had her balance back.

"Mum, what are you doing here?" He called out as Blossom looked at him.

The lady that Brick had called "Mum" turned and looked at the both of them. "I wanted to see the hidden girlfriends that my boys were hiding from me!" She threw her hands up. "You said that there was no one! Here I find you, having a girl in your lap. Brick, I didn't raise you to be a liar."

Blossom blushed at the hidden girlfriend part and grew even more embarrassed as she continued on. She must have left a bad impression on that lady, what kind of a proper lady would straddle on her son's lap? Blossom just wanted to bury her head on the ground now.

At the same time, in her embarrassment she took this chance to look at the lady. She was extremely pretty and it seemed like they do look similar, which was what that surprised the pink leader. The lady carried herself with elegance and had an aura around her. Gulping, Blossom wondered when did Brick had such a lady as his mother.

"She is not my girlfriend!" He protested. "You are still lying to me? Your eyes just told me everything I need to know! Also, I heard all from Boomer." She replied back angrily.

Brick paused at that. "That fucking traitor."

"Brick, language!"

* * *

Thank you for reading so far! Honestly, I had completed this chapter but the flow seemed wrong to me so I took a longer time since I had to rewrite. However, this is no excuse too QQ I will accept all punishment. . Also, pardon me for any mistake that I might make ^^ I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know how is it like in the reviews ^^ It is always so nice to read them ^O^

-Krys


End file.
